School In New Orleans
by Klenevieve
Summary: This follows Power Of Family and Family Reunion. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING! Will include Kolinn, Geena and Diamette. Them along with Marcel and Ty are doing what Daddy Klaus 'asked' and that is going to School. They are not too happy with it either. So they decide to make some trouble for Klaus and the school. I probably should have waited to post this but I couldn't wait any longer.
1. We're going WHERE!

"Time for bed kids." Dad said.

"Baths? Washing my hair? Now early bedtime?" Kolinn complained. He nodded.

"Yes Daddy."

We went to bed and Geena and Diamette talked like they always do.

"I heard he's putting us to bed early because he is sending us to school." Geena said.

"What? We already learned everything from him. Why do we need to go there?" Diamette denied.

"Think about it, idiot-"

"KOLINN!"

"What? What did I do?" I smirked and kept heading to bed. I heard Dad give Kolinn a small lecture about not calling us names. Then I think he was sent after us with a spank to his bottom… I don't know. However, he has been acting up a lot lately. This Saturday we were supposed to go see grandpa. We had eventually just gotten to calling him that other than Mr. Akatai or Daddy Tyler or whatever.

"What species goes to school?" Kolinn finished, rubbing his bottom. I looked away from him.

"… Humans. He wants us to have human friends?" asked Geena.

"No need. We have Krysta." I replied. She was daughter to Tim and Davi.

"Think again Ty. Krysta is a witch." Marcel replied.

"I'm 15! I don't need humans." Diamette moaned.

"I'm 16. How do you think I feel?"

"I'll go ask him." I replied. I got up and headed to where they were. Marcel was what? 194? Kolinn was 17 and I was 34."

"Daddy?"

"Come here Ty." He said and opened his arms for me. I went into his arms and he sat me on his lap and held me. I snuggled into his chest.

"What's wrong lil' mate?"

"Are we being sent to bed? I mean school?" I yawned.

"Yes, you are. Why?"

"Because I'm not going. Neither are they." I felt a slight smack to the back of my head.

"You know you don't tell me no Tyler. You are tired. Go to bed."

"Good night." I kissed his cheek and went back to bed. "Yes we're being sent to school. Good night."

**Please review if you think I should continue. Now that I wrote it, I think it is a stupid idea. I only wanted to write something with them being older, where they can move and talk. Thank you for reading the Prologue.**


	2. Day One Of Hell

[To Hannah1796: Thank you for your support :-)]

(To Ooshaboosha: Yep. They'll be getting themselves into plenty of trouble, may it be purposeful or not.)

"Children! It is time to get up. You'll be late for school." Dad called. I opened my eyes to stare at my sister. Geena was still asleep. I cuddled up to her and closed my eyes. The light was turned on and Dad pulled the covers off us. I shivered.

"Daddy! It is cold. Put those covers back." I complained. He picked me up and sat me on his hip. He never did stop doing that. Part of me loved it, part of me hated it. Nevertheless, it was in my own house with my family, who were used to Dad treating us that way. I snuggled up to him and he sat me down at the end of the bed.

I just sat there and he handed me some clothes. "Sorry Diamette. I forgot. I turned the air on because, seeing as all of you are in the same bed, you had been warm earlier. Here put these on or I will dress you. Then you need to go downstairs and have your breakfast." I dressed myself and after a minute the others were awake and we had gone down to have breakfast where Aunt Katerina had breakfast waiting.

Uncle Elijah was reading a newspaper and Uncle Kol was trying to snatch it. Probably to see the funny pages or keep Eli out of something he did I have no clue. However, Kol was fun to hang out with. Aunt Rebekah was getting school things ready and Daddy came downstairs to help us.

I got some eggs, a biscuit, a sausage patty, and cheese and made myself a breakfast sandwich. I ate it slowly, relishing every bite. Had Uncle Kol cooked it would probably have been candy and fish. One of his favourite plates. He switched around what he ate every day but right now, he was enchanted by how they taste together. I saw Tyler eating sausage and bacon, nothing else, until Dad put more food on his plate. I snickered when he complained. Uncle Elijah looked at me and I shut up, though unable to hide a smile.

"So who is with me about saying up yours school! We don't need humans for food if we just play with our food." Uncle Kol said and a few of the others glared at him. We finished our breakfast and Dad rushed us upstairs to brush our teeth. I went and brushed my teeth and then remembered where we were going.

I stopped after brushing my teeth and went back to my room. My siblings followed suit. We sat there for a few minutes until Dad called again.

"Come on and get into the car." I got up and walked downstairs. It might be fun. They reluctantly got up after his second call. "Good children." He led us to his car and stashed some bags in the back. He got in the front and backed out. "Now as a reward what music do you wish to listen to while we drive?"

We listened to music as we drove off to the school. When we got there, he pulled up to the front. I crossed my arms and tried to stay in my spot as Marcel and Tyler got out. Dad looked at us and I frowned at the look he was giving us. I unbuckled my seat and got out of the car to follow them inside. He took us to the sign in counter. He looked at us, pointing at the seats on the opposite side.

"Sit, behave." He turned to the person who he was supposed to talk to about signing up for school. I sat with my siblings, they talked amongst themselves, and then their eyes fell on me. I got up and walked up to him. I felt tears in my eyes. He looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"You aren't going to leave us here are you?" I asked.

"Yes, why? Are you feeling lonely? You going to miss me?" he asked, hurrying up his task. I nodded and felt a tear fall down my face. He wiped it away and kissed my cheek. "Give Daddy a second." He signed something in cursive and then turned to me. He bent down one knee and took my hand in his.

"Daddy please don't leave me." I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

"If you prefer I could stay here with you kids." He offered.

"Then shouldn't we just go home now?" I asked.

"… Diamette it is important that you learn to talk with the humans. I do not expect you to learn anything new, I expect you to have friends. I could care less about the grades you get." He kissed my hand and bowed his head before looking at me. I looked down at my feet, but he used his free hand to lift my chin and smirk at me. "Come on. By the end of your stay here, you'll be the most popular kid in school." I saw a glint of mischief in his eye. I laughed and smirked back at him. "So do you think you can be strong for me? I promise to pick you up from school very first thing. How about that Dia?" I shook my head.

"Uh uh. Mom wanted us to go shopping for clothes for school. She said she did not want you to come because she needs to do some shopping of her own. I'll miss you Daddy." I said and kissed his cheek. He patted my cheek and stood up.

"Your right. She did. Well then. Lunch money." He pulled out his wallet and gave us each a thousand dollars. "For lunch and for the clothes you pick out." He said and smiled. "I love you children. I got to go." He said right as his phone rang. He pulled it out, answered it, and walked off. I started after him but Geena stopped me.

"We stay here. Stop being such a Daddy's girl Diamette." She said laughing at me.

"Hey I am not a Daddy's Girl."

"Well then stop being so damn clingy." I gasped at her. She covered her mouth, looking horrified. Tyler laughed at us.

"You know we should be getting schedules." He walked up to the girl. "Excuse me but where do we get our schedules?"

"We just now printed them out. Here. Tyler Mikaelson." Tyler took his. "Geena Mikaelson." She took hers. "Kolinn Mikaelson." He took his. "Marcel Mikaelson." He took his. "And Diamette Mikaelson." I took mine to see that first I had eight classes. Oh boy. English, P.E., Math, Science, lunch, office assistant, Astronomy, Technology, History. I looked at my sibling's schedules and theirs had the same classes and same teachers, but they were messed around. However, we all had History together. At the end of school.

"Now what?"

"Class starts in ten minutes. Get to class." We separated and I headed up to English. I sat down in the front and pulled out my pencil and my journal. I began to draw pictures, working on a unicorn on its back feet under a rainbow. The rest of the class was arriving and soon the teacher came in.

He was wearing a hunter green jacket, a white shirt with gold stripes on the waist. He put his stuff down, went, stood in front of the class, and wrote his name on the board. Mr. Tamaká. He turned around to us, smiling.

"Hello class. My name, as you can see on the board is Mr. Tamaká. I am going to tell you three interesting things about myself and then I will be calling names for you to do the same. I have a dog at home, her name is Madella, and she just had a litter of puppies. Second, I am not only an English teacher but I also wrote a book and had it published. Now I am an editor as well as a teacher. Third and finally, I may not look it but I am very into rap music. My favourite band is the Beastie Boys. Any questions?"

"Why are you wearing such weird clothes?"

"Ah. Glad you asked that question. Well the answer would be that these colours are our school colours. I always start the new year off with these clothes. I will be expecting all of you two to be wearing one of these colours tomorrow. That is your assignment for today. Any more questions class?"

No one had a question so he headed back to his desk and pulled out some papers and began handing them out. I read the titles. School Conduct and School Rules. What were these for? He answered my question the next second.

"These are to be taken home and signed by your parents and brought back before the end of the week. That means Friday guys. I hope we can all be friends in here. I am fixing to hand out a list of rules for my class. I just handed out the school's handbook and conduct. Now who would like to go first?" He asked.

So everyone took turns talking and I did mine about how I have four siblings, I like playing baseball with Uncle Kol, I love to dance with my Aunt Rebekah. I sat down and began to read my papers. I gathered them up into a stack and sat in my seat, ready to go.

When the bell rang, we got up and left. I threw my papers in the trashcan at the end of the hall and headed toward the gym, or tried. I got lost, I had taken a wrong turn, and now I had no clue where I was but on the plus side… I found a cute boy with short black hair and forest green eyes. I stared at him.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a red shirt. He looked at me and I looked away, feeling embarrassed at being caught looking at a boy. Dad would probably not like that. Even if he is not here to do a thing about it. I looked back at him, luckily, he was still looking. I smiled seductively and batted my eyes at him. His eyes froze on me as I walked past and his mouth turned into a crooked smile. I smiled and walked as fast as I could, I gave a little squeal at the interaction I just had.

The next second my backpack was being taken. I looked up to see the boy. I smiled and moved my hair to hide my smile. He did not have his backpack with him. He sped up to be walking beside me.

"So what is a cute little thing like you doing in school? I'm here because I thought it'd be fun to play with the teachers."

"I'm here because I have nothing better to do. So I am bored. Why? Think you can entertain me?" I asked and squinted at him. He just widened his smile and I could see his teeth. They were white, like pearls. I wanted to kiss him right there but I would not.

"So where you headed girl?"

"P.E. The problem is that I have no clue where it is."

"Well sweet pea, you'd be on the wrong end then. It is that way. We will take our time. A thing like you should not need exercise; in fact you're so skinny you'd fly away in the wind."

We reached the gym, talking all the while. He smiled at me again.

"Guess we split it here. I'll see you at lunch." He said and handed me my bag back. He turned to walk off but looked back at me and winked. "Name's Jakobe." He walked off and I ran inside, having been probably late for the whole class.

I was only able to attend for half the class and they let it slide. They handed me more books. The same Mr. Tamaká had given me. I threw them away and that was typically the way things went during my before lunchtime. There were two other boys who stared at me and helped me get to my next class.

By the time lunch was here, I could see my siblings sitting, waiting. They were talking and I went up to them and told them everything. Tyler and Marcel did not look happy about it. I looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Well don't be getting any ideas of actually liking him. Dad would kill him." Tyler said, frowning at me. "Just ask Aunt Rebekah."

I frowned. Then Jakobe came over and sat by me. "Hey girl. Who are these losers…? Hey your Geena right?" He said and leaned across the table to her. I gaped at him. Geena nodded, flirting with him. Then another boy came up and shoved him. I smiled.

"Leave my girl alone. I saw her first." The boy said.

"Oh yeah?" Jay threw his smashed potatoes at him and he glared at him before he threw food back at him. Soon there was a food fight going on and teachers were trying to calm it down. I threw food at Jakobe's face and he smirked before throwing food at me. I laughed and got ready to throw food at my sister when the principle was standing in front of our table.

We all looked away, we had been caught. I was only worried about what Dad would do, if he found out. He led Jakobe, Geena, Tyler, Marcel, Kolinn, me, and the other boy to the office, his office to be exact. The fight had died down and everyone was eating their food again. I stayed close to Geena.

"What were you kids thinking?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to have some fun." Jakobe said, smirking. He was brave if he were actually talking to the principle like that.

"Jakobe you should know better. As should all of you. Saturday school for all of you. Unless you would like to have after school detention. On the other hand, option three? Call your parents?" He asked, giving a particular stern glare at Jakobe. This time Jakobe looked away like the rest of us.

"We're sorry sir."

"Actually I have a better idea. Why don't they clean the cafeteria? They made the mess." Mr. Dakota nodded.

"Good idea. Why don't you get to class?" he said. We dispersed but he called back to us. "Jakobe, a minute please." I rushed off before he could talk to me. Jakobe stood back and talked to the principle.

I sat uncomfortably in my classes the rest of the day. When the school was cut out Geena led us to the girls' bathroom. She used her magic to clean us off and then take away the stains on our clothes. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much Geena."

"Your welcome. Now we have to go." She said, referring to cleaning the cafeteria. We went downstairs and it took us about ten minutes to clean the floor, mainly because Geena was yet again using her magic and also because the janitors had only left giant chunks of the food. When that was over Jakobe was yet again called by Mr Dakota. He turned around, and quickly walked over to him. They left to the principal's office I think, they did go through the proper door.

"Come on. We need to go shopping." Geena said, and I smiled. I loved shopping. Dad said I got that from my mom. Well that was just fine because I loved her and I wanted to be like her… kind of. We left the school and it took us an hour to find the right store that Mom had said for us to go to. Walmart was one of her go to stores.

We walked down aisles upon aisles. We got some food, video games (Tyler), and sweets (me). Then we finally went for clothes, what we were actually supposed to go for. I began looking at the designs and the clothes styles. I put some clothes into my basket, we had all gotten baskets; hey, do not ask me. I saw Geena picking from the underwear section. She could not decide on which she wanted so she just picked out some of the thongs. I gasped. We were not supposed to pick from there, too sexual was what Dad called it.

"Geena! What's wrong with you?" I asked, trying to put them back. She snatched them and threw them in the basket.

"Leave it. It is fine. I promise." She said.

"Really? And how are you going to explain it if he finds out?"

"Screw what he says about it. I am a full-grown woman. I can choose what I want." She said and hid it all under her other things. "We're only lucky that he didn't hand us one of his millions of cards." She whispered to herself. I went back to my basket, determined not to remember her choice.

So we all went to check out our things and paid for them. We carried the bags home, which took another hour. No one was home so we put up our clothes and I set my clothes up on a hanger in my closet, a walk in closet mind you. I heard Tyler run downstairs and came out to see why. Dad and the others were home. How did he know? I ran down after him with the other three following us.

I hugged Dad tight and he kissed my forehead. "See? I told you. I said you could make it through the whole day without my supervision." He said and ruffled my hair before turning to Mom. "Caroline? Where did we go to get that poached ostrich egg? I want another one. Those were delectable." He said and then turned his attention back to us.

We told them of how our day went, MINUS the food fight and cleaning the cafeteria. Then we were sent to go have some fun. He never actually told us to go play anymore. I guess being 15 meant we were no longer children.

After what felt like only 30 minutes, Dad called for dinner. I ran downstairs and sat beside Uncle Elijah. Everyone else came down and Uncle Kol set out plates while Aunt Katerina set out the silverware.

"Okay so did you bring home anything?" Dad asked knowingly.

I frowned. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I threw mine away. The boys presented theirs easily and Geena gave hers after leaving the table. He looked at me and I shook my head. "Sorry Daddy. I didn't bring anything like that home?"

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because she doesn't need a paranoid freak like you in her business Niky." Kol taunted. Elijah gave him a stern glare and coughed. Kol sighed and sat back down in his seat.

"I'm still waiting for an answer lil' one." He said patiently.

"Because my teacher forgot." I lied. He was right by me before I knew it and he had my jaw in his grip and forcing me to look at him.

"I want the truth Diamette. What happened to your pamphlets? Until I sign them, you are not exactly enrolled into that school and they would not give me one to sign beforehand. So where are they?" he asked with a pause between each word. The longer I waited, the angrier his face became. "Fine. We will discuss this in your room after dinner. I don't want to prevent them from eating." So he sat down in his place and we had dinner. I sat with Uncle Elijah and I leaned against him as Mom got us all some ice cream.

After I finished mine, Dad was back at my side. He grabbed my wrist and led me up to my bedroom. He sat on my bed as I stood before him. I stepped back but he just put me back in place.

"Tell me why you don't have yours. Do you want to be thrown out of that school?" he asked.

"I threw them away. I did not want you to sign them because I knew that I did not need to turn them in until Friday. Besides, I don't want to go to that school." Even if there is a cute boy up there. He smiled, stood, and turned me around to face my bookshelf.

"Well then, you WILL get a new set and you will go stand in the corner for seven minutes." He smacked me a few times and tears appeared in my eyes. He turned me to him and gave me a hug. Then he led me to a corner and stood me there. "Now I have to go deal with the others. That should take up about an hour or two. Remember I care for your socializing, NOT your grades." He said and kissed my cheek before leaving my room.

I stood there for the designated time before going downstairs. I sat by Dad until he turned to me. "What do I do now? Can I call Grandpa? Can I take a walk with Uncle Elijah?" I asked, trying to convince him with my eyes. He shook his head.

"Go upstairs and wash your hair, nails, and underarms. I want you to take a bath, brush your teeth, and watch TV until I come to read you a bedtime story. Okay sweetheart?" I nodded and did as told. I watched TV for about thirty minutes. Mom came in and groomed my hair. She dried it, combed it, and styled it. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom. You know, for helping me dry my hair." I laid my head against her chest and almost fell to sleep before Dad came in.

"Is our little angel feeling tired?"

"I think so. Why doesn't she skip her bedtime story Nik?"

"Fine. We will go with a shorter one. One she can stay up for." He said and laid me in my bed. They kissed my forehead and quickly chose a book. They read it to me and I wriggled my arms out of my covers to hug them. Dad tucked me back in after that and I fell asleep.

(Is this still acceptable to you guys? Please tell me if it should keep going. I meant for the boys to meet the girls and now if you are okay with that thing, I will take it farther. I know I am unsure of myself but, a secret, I do not know how to write a fic that takes place at a school too. Jakobe's last name is Dakota. So the principle is Jakobe's dad.)


	3. Close Interactions

WARNING: Might be rated M. Rated T because of Jakobe.

I was awake and had already dressed, wearing the pink thong from the packet and I had stuffed a mini skirt in my backpack along with a short v cut shirt made of silk. I had dressed myself in the clothes Daddy had given and my underwear was hidden, under my mattress, in my pillowcase, anywhere I could think of that they will not look in.

I was ready to see Jakobe again, that boy was CUTE. That was why I chose such clothing. I still believed what I said yesterday, we were bleeding lucky that he had not given us a card instead of cash. I was behaving and doing as I was told until it was time to leave the house. I had to ignore the feeling that the thong gave me, it felt awkward and like it was riding up.

"Children! Time for breakfast, get down here!" Dad called. I ran downstairs and met him. I gave him a big hug and he smiled and hugged me back. "Have sweet dreams love?" I nodded. "I'm happy. I set out a plate of food, Kol cooked. I gave you a healthy concoction from your mother to each of you, now go eat." He kissed my cheek as I walked by. "By the way, I'm proud of you, being the first to get up."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled and ran off to the kitchen. I ate my breakfast and snatched my pamphlets that were due Friday, why turn them in late? Better early than never… or at least with these. I got my backpack and sat down, ready to go.

"Someone is eager; yesterday you fought tooth and claw against school. What changed?" he asked, smirking. "Is it a boy?" His smirk widened but his eyes flickered darkly.

"Am I allowed to love a boy?" I asked.

"… I am glad to just have you eager to do this. Remember, social NOT grades." He ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek before moving on to my siblings. I blushed at his actions. I was beginning to feel on edge with just standing there.

"Come on; time to go to the car." He got his keys and I took a hug from my mom and another cup. He smiled and sat me up front. "Your turn to say what we listen to." He kissed my cheek again. I felt myself tense. "Don't worry, anything will do." I turned it to Kiss FM. Gladly, the song that came on was Rude by Magic. I began to sing the song under my breath and Daddy drove us off to the school.

I got out first chance and he and the others followed suit. He took his wallet out and handed out $500 dollar bills. He kissed us all on the cheek and hugged us. "I'll pick you up after school today. Have fun, and behave. All of you." He said and got back in his car and drove off.

I sighed with silent relief when his car was gone and out of sight. I won. I heard the school bell ring and went to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and went to class. I was the last one in the class when Mr. Yumaká came in.

"Good morning class. If you have your papers signed, then kindly turn them in to this box. It is for first period. You guys. Now, today we will be getting our schoolbooks so we can start the school year off now. So if you will stand up and get in a single file line…" We got up and I stood in second to last, Gerald was standing behind me. I just hoped the first one to notice my clothing would be Jakobe.

We walked down to the library and I spotted Jakobe with his friends, skipping class. Mmm. Bad boy. I smirked at his back when one of his friends pointed at me and he turned to see me. He looked up and down my body and wolf whistled. Then they ran before anyone could see them. I snickered at their behaviour. Now how do I get us alone?

I got a science book and checked it out with the card the teacher handed us. It had my information on it; my address, my house number, my dad's phone number, my name and the school year. Basically a driving license without the descriptions, just contact info.

After that, we went back to class and we read the introduction to ourselves. I heard the bell ring again and got up with my book. I headed to my next class, Technology with Ms. Towning. The class I had with Crysta. Davina and Timothy's kid.

I waved to Crysta and sat down with her. We had connected desks in this class. I saw Jakobe and waved again. He smirked at me and waved back. He had been drawing on the desk and was about to get up when the teacher called for class to begin.

We got up to go get books, again. This time, Jakobe stood behind me and squeezed my ass before we left the classroom. I squealed but shut it before anyone heard. I instead smiled, showing my perfect teeth. I had made sure to care for my body, as did Diamette.

"So after this class period, I have to go to the bathroom. You can join me if you wish." He whispered in my ear. I covered my mouth before any sound could escape. He smacked my ass once before straightening up and we entered the library.

We checked out our books and we headed back to class, again reading our introductions. When the bell rang, I got up and Jakobe rushed to meet me, leaving his book behind. Even after the teacher called for him. I squealed with the contact he had me move to. I was walking, with my head on his shoulder, his strong shoulder. He was one of those men who did not need the bulgy muscles to be strong. He was quietly strong. Maybe even stronger than my father.

We walked into the boys' restroom and he led me into a stall, where he locked the door and laid me against the wall. He began to kiss my lips and I kissed him back, he was VERY skilled at this. He switched positions with me and began to pull my clothes off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, I wanted to back out, I was not ready to move this fast.

"What? You don't like it? I could go find another girl…" He trailed off, looking at me.

"What grade are you in?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Freshmen, failed twice. So I'm 17. I don't plan to move anywhere, though what with my dad breathing down my neck I might just drop out. Or finish school. I don't need him watching everything I do." He lifted my skirt and placed his hand on my ass again. He smiled mischievously. "How old are you?"

"16." I huffed as he massaged me. I heard the door open again and heard another boy enter. I shut up, waiting to be caught. Jakobe all the while kept massaging and pinching my left cheek with his hand.

The boy left and Jakobe started up again, though he moved his hand to my right cheek. I tried to get out of his grasp, I would not exactly say this was horrible but I did not like the way his palm felt so heavy on my bottom or the way he teased me. I never had sex before and I could tell that if I did not stop him soon, that would be where he was going with this. I felt him rub against my pants before he almost raised my skirt.

The door opened again and I heard Mr. Dakota talk, or call. "Jakobe, come out of that stall, RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN! You too Geena." I froze against Jakobe's chest.

"How did he know?" I whispered quietly. Jakobe looked around and froze when he saw something. He pointed with his index finger to a hidden camera that BARELY could see us. Oh, shit. Dad was going to kill me.

"JAKOBE! I will get the janitor and have that door removed." He had tried opening the door, but with our smarts, we had locked it.

"What'd I do?" he asked, not opening the door.

"One. I hope your joking Jakobe, you know exactly what you did wrong."

"Well I didn't know the-" he closed his jaw before he could finish, I felt like I had been caught in a trap, the way they were acting. I did not want to come out, I did not want to face Dad, and if this stall stayed locked, I would be safe. I shivered in fear at the thought of what might happen. Jakobe held me closer and kissed my cheek this time.

"Finish that statement. You didn't know the camera was there, did you?" he asked. "Two, Jakobe OPEN the door."

"Why should I?" He huffed. I heard the man say three and turn to leave, Jakobe ducked under the door and faced his father.

"Geena, come out of there." I obeyed, not wanting my father to count me out, the way Jakobe had. He dragged Jakobe by his ear and just let me walk after him. Jakobe struggled, pushing at his father's hand all the way to the office. "Call Klaus Mikaelson." I almost fainted. Oh god. No!

"No, please sir, reconsider. Please? I swear I'll never do that again."

"I'm sorry but it's against the rules." He said and dragged Jakobe into his office. I could hear the sound of Jakobe being scolded and then a minute later, Jakobe came striding over and sat by me.

"So. Guess I did wrong. Sorry we got caught. Meet me at the warehouse this Saturday night, I promise we won't get caught." He whispered. I nodded and then Mr. Dakota called again. Jakobe gulped and got up, heading toward his father's office again.

It sounded like more scolding but occasionally you could hear Jakobe fighting back. Right when I thought I would listen in on what was happening the door opened and there stood my dad. I smiled sheepishly and waved at him. He only glared at me with a stern expression on his face. He pointed at the chair I had just got up from.

"SIT." I dropped in the chair and waited, feeling like I was about to be executed. I saw Jakobe come out of the door, he came, and sat close to the wall, tears in his eyes, and his eyes were tinted red. I was about to speak to him when Dad coughed. I sat up straight and looked anywhere but at him. I knew what I would find if I looked at his face.

Dad went in to Mr. Dakota's office. I got up and sat down next to Jakobe. I kissed his cheek and he just pushed me away. "Don't. Not right now." He sniffled.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"… None of your business." He mumbled and just stood up and tried to leave. I looked away but before I could, I saw that his pants were rustled out of place that they had been in. He put his hands on the door and Ms. Aguila looked at him.

"I don't think Mr. Dakota told you to leave yet."

Mr. Yulo seemed to smirk. "Unless you want a redo." Jakobe huffed and sat right back down. These people must be like his family if his dad is the principle… I pondered that when I heard the door open again and Dad came out, his eyes locked on me. I looked away and he kissed my cheek before sitting next to me. He slouched back in the chair and waited.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"Whatever you see fit… you are her father right?" Mr. Dakota asked. He motioned over to Jakobe and he moaned but he did get up and went back inside the office.

"You don't have to be so outright about these things." He complained.

"Yes. I am. I am her father." I could sense that he wanted to add something to that statement. He did not though.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your business." He closed his door again.

"Well then. Geena. I will talk to you more on this matter in your room. For now, if I am called again about your misbehaviour, expect worse. I hope you know I had to end a meeting quickly to come deal with you." He scolded lightly. "Now I will leave and you will behave." He kissed my forehead and before he could leave, again I spoke up, complaining.

"You said to socialize."

"Geena, as I said, we'll speak on this more later. Have a good day at school." He left and I felt defeated.

"You might as well go to lunch." Mr. Yulo said. Jakobe came out of the office and I got up and followed him. He sat down at a table, fidgeting.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Just get me a hamburger and a cookie, chocolate milk. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweet pea." I smirked at him and he returned it, already looking like himself again. I got us the same food and when I went back to the table, there were two other boys with two other girls.

"Hey honey sticks, meet my friends. Kevin Piog and Randel Kenton. Guys, say hello to my girl, my NEW girl." I sat down next to him. I gave him his food and began to eat mine. "Her name is Gena."

"Geena."

"Geena." I laughed at him as he dug into his food. He made a mess of his and at least got half in his mouth. They clapped and I followed suit. Then Tyler came over. I sighed.

"What is it Tyler?"

"You're supposed to eat with us. If you don't Klaus will be able to tell because of your scent." I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Are you okay? I am sure his nose is not as good as a dog's is. I mean, he is human." Tyler seemed to stifle a laugh. I looked at Jakobe.

"Leave the girl alone. If you don't, you'll regret it." Jakobe said threateningly. I giggled and hid my face in my hair.

"Geena, I don't want you to get in trouble, so one way or another, you will come with me." Tyler said and grabbed hold of my arm. "Please?"

"I'm already in trouble Tyler!" I complained and yanked out of his grasp. Jakobe stood from his chair quickly.

"I believe the girl asked to be left alone. So if you do not back off soon, YOU WILL regret it. I mean, I am the best kid in school when it comes to fighting." Crysta came over now.

"Guys, break it up. Please. Fighting is wrong."

"Oh but your mother fought with my father once and she seemed to be just fine with it." Tyler grumbled.

"Tyler back off her." I growled at him and stood myself.

"Guys, please." Crysta tried again. Tyler pushed her. I pushed him back and he was about to push me when Jakobe intervened. He backhanded Tyler and he fell to the ground. Marcel came over and I sighed, it wasn't going to be like this all the time will it?

"Okay, boys, stop. Fighting is not necessary. Tyler, apologize to Crysta."

"Shut up Geena." He growled, I heard a slight snarl come from him. I froze.

"Tyler, what's wrong with you?" his glare fell and he frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Well go sit down with the others." I replied and smiled at him. Crysta led him back to the table but now I had Marcel to deal with. "What do you want Marcel?"

"I just want to warn you. If you get caught then you are dead. Or rather, the other way around." He left me alone with Jakobe, I sat down back in my chair, and he sat down.

"Thanks for the help guys. NOT." He said to the other boys and they looked away guilty. "Just kidding." They laughed nervously. "So, I will be seeing you again?" I nodded. "Good. Well then. The bell just rang." He got up and led me to my next class, P.E.

So the rest of the day went by with no problem. When it was time to go home, I went to the restroom and changed back into my other clothes, hoping that my Dad had forgotten, if he had indeed seen the clothes I was wearing.

I left to come face to face with Marcel's chest. He grabbed me, led me out of the school, and then let go of me as soon as we came to our other siblings. I saw Jakobe being led to a car by the principal and turned to my siblings.

"Hey, bye guys!" Crysta called. We waved bye and then I asked the question we were probably all wondering.

"So? How are we getting home?"

"Um…" Ty looked around. "Walk? Mannn." He complained.

"Well, if you had paid attention, you would recall that I am driving you all home today, if in case you wish to ride the bus tomorrow, fine with me and then yes, the last thing you will do is walk home. Then I believe you would have experienced all the forms of transportation from school to home. Then in that case we can trade off and you can experience the forms of transportation from home to school. Good enough for all of you?" we turned to see Daddy slouching on a bench. "Ready to go my lovelies?" he asked, smirking.

I went and sat on his lap. He laughed before standing me up. "Dad?"

"Not here love." He whispered. We followed him to his car and again I sat in the front seat but this time he turned the radio over to Disney Radio. I looked at him. "Get over it. On the inside you are all still children." He whispered playfully. I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Guess who we saw today Daddy." Diamette sang. He smirked and looked back at her in the rear view mirror.

"Who might that be? Uncle Kol? Uncle Elijah? Ooh, maybe it's me?" he asked.

"We saw Crysta. She was beautiful."

"Yes well no child could ever surpass the beauty of MY children. Especially not when we are Mikaelsons. Or should I say, not when we are Akatais? Speaking of Akatais, we will be seeing Mr. Akatai, Grandpa, Saturday. Then we will be going over to see the Shitanais with Hayley. It'll be fun, trust me." He laughed at something and I smiled at him. "So Diamette, did you get the papers I asked for? Or must I retrieve them myself?"

"No Daddy, I got them. Right here… Here they are." She pulled them out and showed them to him. He smiled.

"Good girl."

When we got home, he parked the car and then before I knew it, he was at my side and had grabbed my bag and my wrist. I whimpered before getting out. I could tell he still remembered earlier. He led us into the house and walked me up to his room, the one he usually slept in. The bed was huge and the perfect feeling was sleeping in it with him. He was very comforting when called for. I tried to take my arm back but he just held tighter and sat me on the bed.

I laid down and sighed. "This bed is wonderful."

"Well then, tonight you can sleep with me." He said and pulled up a chair. "Now. Geena. Tell me, where you got those clothes?" he asked and began to dig around in my bag. Shit. "I thought I said such clothing was unacceptable until you reach 20?" he asked and pulled out my clothes. I looked away from him.

"I don't kno-"

"Sweetheart, lies will only make it worse. Now, answer truthfully. Please." He asked kindly, but I knew better. It was one of his veiled threats.

"I bought them with the money you gave…"

"Did I say it was unacceptable?" He asked, sniffing the skirt and the shirt. I moaned.

"Daddy, can't we just get this over with?"

"Well if you would prefer me to ask these questions WHILE I'm spanking you, which is certainly okay with me." He said and stood.

"No! No Daddy I'll answer right now."

"That is what I thought you said, only in reverse order." You mean I said the wrong thing and you gave me the chance to fix my mistake. Then again Daddy talked weird. "Answer the question, BEFORE I lose my patience."

"Yes. You said it was naughty." I replied.

"Don't turn this into a joke. Now, the part about being caught with a BOY in the BOYS bathroom. I hope I don't have to say anything about that."

"No, Daddy you don't. Please Daddy just give me corner time or a scolding. Like Uncle Elijah."

"Oh please, I know he does worse than that. Now, boys. You are NOT allowed to date, I said socialize NOT DATE." He seemed to snarl before he caught himself. "Now, why are you going to be punished?" he asked, folding the clothes and laying them on his desk.

"Because I dressed inappropriate for my age, I was caught with a boy in the boys' bathroom and I was with a boy. How does that make any sense Daddy?"

"Did I ask for back talk? I do not recall doing so. Stand up and pull down your jeans." He said and began digging around his dresser. I almost obeyed when I remembered what I was wearing underneath. If he were not pissed right now, that would finish me off. "GEENA. I said now." I waited, not knowing what to do. He sighed. "One."

I dropped my pants and sat down on my bed. I saw Dad come over and sit down next to me, a belt next to him. I whimpered. "Daddy I-" he placed his finger on my lips and lifted his brow.

"Shush. I want to get this over and done with just like you. I do not take pleasure in this action. I only want to add that you lied to me this morning. Now, I heard their side, I heard Jakobe's side, now I want to hear yours. I promise I am not going to kill him; I will let him have another chance. Now, speak." He kissed my cheek and sat me on his lap. I cuddled into his chest.

"Today was not at all about a boy, Daddy. Today was about getting to see him again; he is the one who decided to have sex in the bathroom. I promise I am not that stupid." I said, feeling a tear fall down my face.

"Where did you learn that word Geena? I never said it around you, and as I said, I care less about your school grades, BUT you WILL behave. So now the question is what do I do with you?" He mused. "Well, I guess I better start now, sooner the better. This is only a warning though, if I ever hear about you being caught with a boy in the restroom again, I will show you why you ought to think about the consequences of your actions. Ready my lovely?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

I was laid across his lap and he wrapped an arm across my waist. I wriggled a bit and then just grabbed hold of his leg. He pet my hair back out of my face and then it was time to start. I whimpered and I felt him freeze.

"Geena what is this? What are you wearing? I thought I said no to these. If today was not about having close interactions with Jakobe, then why are you wearing such inviting attire? You thought you would go to school, dressed in a short skirt, a thong and a small shirt to school so that you could get close to Jakobe and you could keep this from me. I should get the paddle but instead I will just use my belt, and only that. 20. You will count them. Do I make myself clear? Before bed, I will put you across my knee for another dose for the clothing attire unless of course you would prefer just to use the paddle. Your choice, you have two minutes to decide."

"Paddle!" I called before he could change his mind. He put me on the bed and before I knew it, I was over his lap again.

"Very well. Now you know what to expect if you reach back. With that said, let's get started." He took the paddle and slammed it down on my bottom. I screamed at the contact and began to struggle. I kicked and pulled, pushed and shoved, to no avail.

"Daddy!"

"I said count Geena, now we need to start over. Oh well, at least it was the first one. Now, count." He hit me again.

"ONE!" I screamed and knew that I still had 19 more to go. I began to cry at the second strike, which came into contact with my thighs. "TWO!"

I kept counting and when we got to 10, he stopped and sighed. "Geena, stop struggling." He pulled down my thong, which made no difference. "After this, we'll get you into some suitable attire. I will return these and you won't be allowed to shop on your own for a month, nor will you be allowed to drive for the rest of the month." He kept going after that.

At 15, I had enough. I threw my hand back to protect myself from his onslaught. "Daddieee, pleassee noo mooree. I am sorrieee. Please." I tried to say but it came out in a sob. I blushed and hid my face in the covers.

"Sweetheart I told you not to do that. Now I will have to add one two more. I'll use the belt instead, don't worry." I only cried harder. "Now, will you ever have close interaction with a boy at school, more importantly, behind my back?" WHAP!

"Sixteen! No Daddy, no! Never! Never again! I'm sorry!"

"Will you ever go behind my back with anything ever again?" WHAP!

"Seventeen! Daddieee! No! I'm sorry, please stop!"

"Will you ever directly disobey me again?" WHAP! I screamed again, going limp over his lap.

"NO! NO! NO! Never!" He stopped and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What number again was that?" he asked kindly. I froze.

"Nineteen."

"Good girl. Three more and then I promise no more. Daddy loves you and if he did not, he would not mind nor care for anything that happened to you. I think we pretty much established that you're apologetic." WHAP!

"Twenty!" He dropped the paddle and picked up the belt. He hit me twice, quickly. "Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" He rubbed my back and then sat me on his hip as he stood and walked over to the dresser, all the while bouncing and cooing at me.

"Shush, lil' one. It is okay. Daddy has you. I won't ever let go." He kissed my cheek and then put away the stuff; if I never saw them again, it would be too soon. I cuddled up to him, hugged his neck in a death grip, and held on tightly as he carried me to my room. "Shush princess, it's okay, Daddy's got you. You're okay."

"Dad-daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Why, I would be delighted to give you a hug." He hugged me and soon after, I was calm and quiet. "Now, would someone like an ice cream?" he asked.

"Why, I would be delighted to have an ice cream." I replied and giggled at using his own line against him. He laughed and kissed my cheek before setting me on my feet.

"Get undressed and I'll give you something to wear." I obeyed and I was dressed in baggy silk shorts and a baggy silk shirt. "There we go. Now it is almost time for dinner. So would you like to walk or do you wish to be carried?"

"Carry me!" I said and blushed at my eagerness. He stroked my cheek and carried me downstairs. I was sat next to Uncle Elijah and Dad whispered into his ear. Uncle Elijah kissed my cheek and got me a plate.

"So Geena, how did your day go?" he asked.

"Terrible, Dad hit me."

"Oh, I'm sure he would never commit such an act towards his own children. Do not worry. My father used to 'hit' me as well. All of us got a dose of Father's 'hits'." I smiled and he returned the smile.

"What about now?"

"Elijah." Dad sang. "Shut up."

"I am only doing as you asked."

"Why don't we just go ahead and say no more fu-"

"KOL! Say that word and I swear I will deal with you right here and now." Dad growled. I looked at him to see he was baring his teeth. Uncle Elijah touched my hand, I looked at him. He smiled and I laughed, smiling back. I looked back to see Dad glaring. I must be seeing… hearing things.

"Best uncle ever." I said kissed Elijah's cheek. He returned it and held me close for a minute. Everyone got a plate and we prayed for our dinner and ate our food. I went upstairs, took a bath, and brushed my teeth. I walked into Dad's room and sat on the bed. I had took my book that he had given me to read as homework three weeks ago.

I was only missing three chapters from the end of the book. I was reading Pride and Prejudice. The next thing I would be doing would be a test to see if I could remember the book. Marcel said he had done the same thing back when he was a kid. Only it was when he was 7. Amazing because I think he is 20 years old.

I was about to enter into the last chapter when Dad came walking in. "Ready for bed sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Well first of all, is there anything you want to say to me about Saturday?"

I thought for a minute. I could not remember anything about Saturday. He seemed to sigh in relief and he kissed my forehead. "I can't wait to see Grandpa? Or Kevin?"

"Very well. Let's get you out of those clothes." He took the clothes off me and dressed me instead in a long shirt of his that reached almost down to my knees. I was not wearing a thong anymore nor would I wear them anytime soon, nor would I have 'close interactions' with a boy anytime soon.

I got in the bed, laid under the covers, and closed my eyes, as Dad got ready for bed. "Dad? Thank you for listening to my side of the story."

"Of course. I prefer to hear from all sources of information. That is what a good leader does; listen to all sides before deciding on what action to take. Well good night Geena." He said and flopped into the same bed as me. I snuggled up to him and hid my head under his chin.

(Klaus POV)

I was in bed with a sleeping daughter and Elijah was awake and in the living room, even if he was with his bitch. He had learned how to keep her and I in line by now, even if we were in the same room. I snuck out of bed and kissed her forehead.

I went down to the living room and sat with Elijah. He looked to me. I looked at him and was about to speak when I heard Katerina. Nadia was apparently in here as well. Nadia was her Elijah kind of. Elijah would get onto me for saying things and Nadia would get onto Katerina for saying things, though normally they had a mother daughter relationship.

"Look who's here, Klaus Mikaelson. Got a problem?" she taunted.

"That is just a desperate attempt at making me murderous. It has failed." I replied. "Elijah, we need to do something. Kolinn's birthday is tomorrow and Geena's is next month. Kolinn needs to be a Hybrid at some time next week and Geena needs to be a werewolf. Any advice or can I handle this on my own."

"I believe that you can handle this on your own brother. I know you can."

"Yeah, only one problem. How are you going to get Geena to kill someone and also how are you going to turn Kolinn? Isn't he also supposed to kill someone? You know, so that he doesn't burn in the sun?"

"Well for once I appreciate your trying to be snarky with me. That is a good point. I could have Geena kill Jakobe-"

"No Niklaus."

"- and for Kolinn I could just turn him myself, and no he isn't supposed to kill anyone. It would not help, he is not an Original. A daylight ring or something maybe. Elijah, you don't get to tell me what to do, or how to raise my kids."

"Niklaus, I said no. Choose something else."

"Fine, I'll have her kill another enemy I've been plotting against instead."

"May I ask who that might be?"

"No." He gave me a look and I sighed. "Fine. I'm talking about the human who is trying to intervene in my affairs."

"I'll compel him to kill Geena."

"I'll stand by to make sure he fails. I do not want to take any chances Katerina. Thank you for being helpful."

"Wait, what?" I flashed my eyebrows up and then smiled at her.

"Good night Katerina, thank you for your help." I got up and headed up to sleep with my daughter, as I said I would. It was close to time to activate her werewolf gene. Just as at Kolinn's 16th birthday, he activated his. For Kolinn, it was time to become a Hybrid.

(R&amp;R Please)


	4. Turning Hybrid

(Klaus POV)

I was sitting on the couch making love to Caroline. I don't know what led up to it but we'd been up for a while. She kissed me again to start my attention back to her. "Klaus?"

"Yes love?"

"What was that I heard about Kolinn and Geena?" she asked, curiously.

"Kolinn is becoming a Hybrid today. Geena… I shouldn't divulge that information yet." She stared at me with indignant eyes. "What is it love? What's wrong?"

"Geena? Kolinn? Their too young for this Klaus. Kolinn is only 17. Geena is 16. They should be allowed to enjoy their lives as humans. Or as human as they can get. I hope your not planning anything with Diamette." Her stare finally became a glare.

"Sweetheart, I… Please just let me do this my way." I asked, sitting her up and on my lap.

"Klaus, no. Did you ask them if they wanted this?"

"No but as I see it, it's a right of passage."

"Well then, ask Kolinn if he wants to be a Hybrid. Ask Geena if she wants to be a werewolf."

"Caroline, being a werewolf will help her with her anger. I know how bad it can be when your a werewolf that isn't triggered. It got me in tons of trouble as a kid." She finally dropped her glare to stare at me with curiosity.

"Really? Werewolvisim can cause behaviour problems?"

"If you are finally just asking me this then you weren't paying attention to the clans or my tales of childhood." I smirked at her.

"Don't play with me Klaus. Can it or can it not? I never saw behaviour problems with Tyler."

"Well the case may be… when did you start paying attention to the boy?" She coughed and looked away.

"When he turned werewolf I started paying attention. In fact I helped him with his werewolf side." I had won for now.

"Which means that you didn't pay attention. I've heard that before he turned werewolf, he would start many fights with his scholarly peers. Like Jeremy. Only Stefan stopped that fight."

"You're right. Where did you hear about that problem though?"

"From Stefan." My smirk widened.

She dropped her lips back on mine and we went back into her delights. She was being dominant, since she was the one who started it. I felt her stop before I heard her yawn.

"So are they still going to school? The children?"

"Yes. They will until they graduate from that school. Then they're done."

"What grades are they in?" She closed her eyes and got dressed again before laying down on the couch. I put my pants back on before joining her. I laid her on my stomach and closed my own.

"Their all Freshmen." I sighed and we fell asleep in that position. Today would be Kolinn's birthday and today was Wednesday.

(5:00 AM)

I was being shook awake by Elijah. I groaned and tried to push him away. "Go away. I'm tired." I snuggled Caroline's body closer to me.

"Niklaus you need to get up." I growled at him silently so as not to wake her up.

"Why? The sun isn't even up yet."

"Do you want your kids to be late because you wanted to sleep?"

"No. You or Beky do it."

"They would miss the opportunity to say good bye to you. If you won't wake up then at least get dressed properly." I stared at Caroline. Wait… what was I thinking? We live together. I picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

I dressed myself and got ready for morning.

(Kolinn POV)

We were awake now and Geena was being weird, throwing a tantrum over the fact that she couldn't find 'the right clothes to wear'. She wanted to surprise Dad. I guess her werewolf gene was beginning to wake. I mean she has been doing things she normally never would. It was Diamette who cared what she wore. Geena would be fine going in rags.

I got up and dug through my own closet. I pulled out some jeans with rips in the knee, hehe, and a red t-shirt. Very baggy shirt. If they can be baggy. "Children. It's time to get up." Dad said, coming into our room. "Kolinn? Geena?"

"In here Dad! Come get me something to wear."

"Please?" I added for her.

He came and pulled some clothes from the rack before looking at the ones I had. "Keep the shirt. Drop the pants. Here wear these instead." He held up a pair of jeans and a belt.

"Thanks." I replied, bored he'd given me such boring pants. I put them on as he went to go help Geena.

"Thank you Dad." She replied and I went downstairs with Tyler. We found Uncle Elijah setting out breakfast. Grilled cheese toast sandwich with a salad. I ate my breakfast and Mom caught my attention.

"Kolinn your dad is taking you out of school early today. You'll be out before lunch."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, he'll explain better. I promise. I have to keep my mouth shut. He was going to surprise you but I didn't want you to get scared or worried. We're fine." She kissed my cheek and I hugged her.

"Into the car everyone. You've had enough time for breakfast. Say thank you to Uncle Elijah."

"Thank you Uncle Elijah." We replied in unison. Elijah nodded his head but stared at Dad. I looked to see he had been grinning. I think with mischief? No impossible. Dad was never mischievous. That was left for Uncle Kol. Speaking of which I heard him throw something at Uncle Elijah. He snickered and ran.

Uncle Elijah looked at it to see a… knife?! What the hell is Kol's problem. "Children, come along now, you too Kolinn." I was dragged out of the house and away from the scene of Uncle Elijah chasing after Uncle Kol.

"Dad!" I complained, looking at him. "I wanted to see how that ended."

"No. It's wrong to stare Kolinn. Get in the car." He said opening the passenger door. I stared at him obstinately. He sighed. "Must I give you a quick reminder as to why you should obey me?" I quickly got into the car and buckled up. "Good boy." He kissed my cheek and closed the door before he went and got in the driver's seat. "Choose a station Kolinn."

I chose Spin Cycle or something like that. "Dad what day is it?"

"Your birthday 13 May 2031." he beamed at me and I laughed.

"Then… I don't have to go to school?" I asked tentatively. "I choose not to." He laughed and smiled even wider at me.

"Mm. Nice try but only the king can do that."

"Lion King!" Diamette called.

"Yes. I quoted Zazu. Seriously though Kolinn. No. I'll see you later today. We're at the school." He got out, we followed suit. He handed us $500 again. I looked at him.

"Dad I'm building up money. I have more than necessary. People might mug me." I handed him back the $900s and kept the remaining $80s.

"People mug you? I would clip them before they had a chance but if you wish, so be it." he took the money. "You kids have a fun day at school. NO Jakobe Geena. I'm only warning." he raised his hands in defence with a smirk on his face.

The first class bell rang, he shoved us off and drove home. I went to my first period class P.E. I walked around the whole time while everyone else played Volleyball. I met up with Crisandra and walked with her.

"Hey." I shoved her slightly and she looked at me.

"Hey yourself." She walked faster and I kept up with her.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk to you. I heard about Jakobe. He doesn't like you and your friends."

"Well I'll cut him down." I replied, flashing a smile. I liked her and didn't need Jerk-face to mess it up for me, well I didn't love her but I liked her. I had my sights set on Krysta. She was beautiful.

(Klaus POV)

I had taken the kids to school and now had left the house, alone, to find someone to get Kolinn to feed on. It wouldn't exactly be that hard anyway. I had captured Clarissa and to make her weaker, I had poisoned her. So that when the time came, Geena could either kill her herself as a mercy killing or she could let her die a horrible painful death. As would be fitting for the things she's done. She keeps messing up with the Supernatural and telling us we don't stand a chance. We should just give in. To make matters even more horrid, funny?, she said she'd kill me first. One problem there. I am immortal. I cannot die.

I went to the mall and found a group of pretty girls. Kolinn didn't have need to kill this time so it would be easier. I fixed my soft leather dark blue jacket and walked out and passed them. They saw me and as I thought, because of my scent, they began to swoon over me. It only affected humans that way.

They turned and began to follow me. Now all I need is a fight. I looked around and found the burliest man near me. I quickly compelled him to try and fight me. He spotted me and he began to walk, trying to intercept my path. I beamed at the quick success I was having. I had such good luck now a days. Give it a century and I'll have bad luck again.

When he got in my way, he shoved me. My first instinct was to retaliate but I didn't. This was supposed to happen. I looked at him, bemused.

"What? What did I do?"

"I don't like the way you're looking at me." He punched me this time. I felt nothing of it, no pain. The girls came over and yelled at him.

"You leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you."

"Stay out of this." He demanded and, what surprised me was, he tried to throw a punch at them. I caught his fist. This was better, it made me look better than I thought it might.

"I will not fight you but I refuse to let you hit a woman."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He moved to 'smash my jaw in'. I caught his other fist and began to crush his hands. His eyes widened in shock. "How are you doing that?"

"Because I was asked by you what I would do about it." I compelled him to stop and let go.

"I'm outta here." He ran and I turned to the girls, playing the game to the end. Something that Kolinn would learn to do.

"Are any of you hurt?" I asked, mocking concern.

"No, but thank you. Are you okay?" the red one ran her hands up my arm.

"We should have called the police." The brunette touched my jaw gently.

"Thank you." The black one batted her eyes at me. If this were an earlier time I would have gladly taken them all home and had sex with them. Maybe even let Stefan have one. Instead I let them follow me to my car 'to make sure I wasn't ambushed again'.

I turned to them and compelled them. "'Get in the car, ask no questions, say nothing. Silence.'" I unlocked the door and they got in. I drove them home and hid them in one of my many rooms.

"I'm headed to get Kolinn." I called to Hayley.

"Okay, be safe." She called back and began to laugh.

I headed outside and got back in the car, damn car. I need a new paint if I am to keep seeing it this often. I drove off to the New Orleans School For Creative Arts…. Or I think that's what it's called.

When I got there I went to the front office. "Hello. I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I'm here to pick up Kolinn Mikaelson. He has a dentist appointment." I sat down to let them do the rest. Sure I could just go scent him down but they'd question me and then who knows what I'd do. I don't like being questioned.

(Kolinn POV)

"Kolinn Mikaelson please come to the front office. Your father is here to pick you up." I sighed, collected my things and went to the front office. I saw him slouching in a chair, texting. I walked closer to him.

"Hello Kolinn. Sit." He patted the seat next to him. I obeyed and he handed me his phone. "Say something to your mum." He smiled and then stood up. He went and signed me out.

'Hey mom. Dad just picked me up. How you doing?'

'I'm fine. Glad to see he got to you okay.'

'U act like there's danger.'

'There is.' Dad took his phone back, grabbed my hand and left the building. The car was unlocked and I got in the front again.

"Good boy. Now we're going to the house. You'll feed there and then you can stay at home. However for the next month I'll be coming up to the school to check on you. Make sure you haven't killed anyone. What I'm talking about is… I'm turning you Hybrid now. So… you will be poisonous to vampires and obtain higher capabilities, just as strong as Tyler is. The only one stronger than you two is me. I'm the 'Alpha' and I'm also an Original Hybrid so you would expect me to be more powerful. So do you wish to accept this or not? If you do not then I need not keep you out of school."

"Yes I want to accept it. I would love to be a hybrid. I want to be like you."

"Well then I warn you that you will never have kids and you will also never age. Meaning you'll be stuck in that seventeen year old body. You will be nearly indestructible. Just like me. If that is your wish."

"Yes Daddy please."

"Tell me you have no love interests."

"Why are you being so questioning?"

"Because once it is done, it cannot be undone. Just this once I shall allow your tone to pass. I know you might be eager but you may change your mind later on and by then it will be too late."

"Love interests? No."

"You will be allowed to think on it as we journey home then. For now, we are stuck on a firm yes." I nodded.

When we got home, I quickly got out and ran to his side. He grabbed my hand and led me up to one of his forbidden rooms.

"Daddy I'm not allowed-"

"You are now." When we got in there I found three girls, laughing and talking. They turned to us. "Hello my lovelies did you miss me? Kolinn choose one."

"I don't like any of them." I said, confused.

He crouched down to their level, they were on the floor, and put his hands together like he was praying. "I mean, which do you choose to be your first meal? Don't get me wrong, unlike this time, you don't have to kill. Just feed."

"How hard is it to feed?"

"Easy. It is only the problem of… resisting the urge to do so." He finished darkly. "Which do you want?"

I walked closer and they waved at me. I stared at him. "There acting weird." I whispered.

"I have compelled them to behave. They will not scream. Choose one or I shall choose for you. Or have you changed your mind?"

"No I still want to turn. I want to be a hybrid like you. I pick the brunette?" I sat next to him and laid my head on his leg.

"Very well then. Here." He bit himself and when he presented to me what he'd done, I jumped.

"Dad! You're bleeding!"

"Yes. Drink. It will turn you Hybrid. I promise."

"How? How am I supposed to drink that?" I pointed at his blood, that was beginning to drip on the floor. He smiled.

"Would you like some help?" I nodded. "Very well." He grabbed me with his other arm, laid against the wall and put his arm in my mouth while I laid on his chest. "There, swallow. It will work, I promise. You are just as sceptical as Marcellus was." I obeyed and felt the liquid down my throat. I thought it might taste terrible but instead it tasted like cotton candied honey. I drank from him and soon the wound he made closed up.

I looked up at him. "What happened? I thought you were bleeding?"

"I was. Now I'm not. The thing here is, I have healing powers, think of it as your body protecting you. The reason it does this as a vampire, the only way to get hurt, at all is with wood. So are you ready for the next stage Koli?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I am."

"The next stage is where I snap your neck." He said, his voice straining.

"What?"

"The only way to activate the vampireisim is to die with the blood in your system. Are you ready? Or do you wish to change your mind?"

"No. I want to keep going."

"There is NO going back after this." I looked up at him, expectantly. It couldn't hurt that bad. … could it? He kissed my forehead, put his arm above my chest, and used the other one to grab hold of the side of my head. "Are you sure Koli?"

"Yes Daddy I am. I'm ready." the next thing I knew, my neck was snapped and I heard a loud breaking sound followed by intense pain and finally blackness.

(Klaus POV)

I broke his neck and held him to me while I waited for him to wake. That was the terrible bit. Killing them. Worst thing I will do in my life. However, I only need do it twice more. So until Diamette reaches 17, I could resent these actions, after all what were two more years?

He began to twitch and my attention jumped to him. I was supposed to bite my wrist again to feed him more blood. That was why there were three girls. One for him, two for me, a back up for Geena. His eyes opened and the first thing he did was scream. I covered his mouth with my hand gently.

He jumped away but I used my strength to keep him close to me, protecting him. He calmed down soon and looked at me. "Daddy? My neck hurts!" I nuzzled him.

"Shush. It's okay. I promise. Now." I bit myself and put my wrist in his mouth. "You must feed once more. Then feed on the girl you chose."

He drank and when he finished drinking from the human, he fell. I caught him before he hit the ground and carried him upstairs to my room. We would handle this when he woke up.

(Kolinn POV)

I woke up feeling great. I had new energy and I felt like I could destroy a whole town. I rolled over and got up. I was at home and the sun was still up. What? But today is Wednesday right? I'm supposed to be at school.

"Nice to see you awake. Well now that you are, we can add some rules you need to follow." I heard I looked up to see that Dad was in the door frame. How? His voice came from right beside me? "You may be wondering a few things. The info you need is that you don't turn on a full moon. You turn WHEN YOU LIKE. You're faster, stronger, and indestructible now. So on to the bad news. As I have said, you cannot have kids. You cannot age. You cannot change your mind now that you are one of me. A Hybird. You thrive on blood, can eat human food for fun and to stop the cravings, you drink beer to stop the cravings. Your emotions are ten fold as a werewolf or a human. Your anger is gone unless you wish for it to be there. Though at first, you will be emotional as before. However when you get that part out of the way, you will control everything about you."

"Wait what?"

"Fine, we'll go with the short version. For you now your body controls you. After a while you'll learn how to control it. With one part being werewolf you will take a shorter time doing so. Now if you don't mind I'm moving onto the new rules you have."

"Rules? I didn't sign up for more rules." I said, worried. His rules were already hard to follow. His expression went from amused to curious. He walked over and sat next to me.

"You don't have to. I did a horrible thing though. Putting you kids in school when of course at some point your going to be ageing. So rule number one, you feed when I say so. Though that goes both ways. Rule number two. Now that you are a hybrid, when outside you will stay close to me. You will not be able to leave on your own. Either Rebekah, Elijah or I must be with you. When you are hungry you shall come to me. In school you feed on no one. Nor are you allowed to use your new-found strength at school or around Geena and Diamette. You are not allowed to drink unless you are with me. Clear? Or must I repeat myself?"

"I understand."

"Good. Well then take a nap. I'll wake you before I go get your siblings."

"If beer and food keep the cravings down then-"

"No. You also need blood. It may work for a time but you will grow weak. I'll teach you new abilities every week. One for each week. I'm not having you run rampant in this town. Now get some sleep. You'll need it."

"I'm not tired."

"Do you wish me to lull you to sleep?"

"No. I'll go to sleep." I replied and got under the covers. I was in my bedroom. He left, turning the light off. However that didn't make a difference in the lighting in the room. Wow. I rolled onto my back on thought about what to say to my siblings. I could talk to Tyler and Marcel, he didn't say anything about them.

"I don't hear evened breathing Kolinn." I jumped and looked for him but he wasn't in the room. "I'm not in the room. I'm down here. Your hybrid hearing is more enhanced than a puny werewolf's. Now get some sleep or I'll come up there and lull you or compel you to." I laid down and closed my eyes again. I drifted off to sleep.

(Later)

I heard footsteps coming and I looked up. I had been woke by Mom coming into my room. "Hey, school's almost out. Go downstairs and wait for your father to call you." I nodded and got up. I walked downstairs to find him already waiting.

"Come Kolinn." I followed him to the car, got in and buckled myself. He did the same and drove off. "You'll be having dinner when we get home and then you kids are taking a bath. You know. The usual routine."

"I don't like routine."

"Nor do I."

So we picked up the others and went home. Dad was a bit impatient. Didn't he say they'd be riding a bus? Oh well. Probably because I wasn't at the school. He had messed up his own plans. I ate dinner and felt a weird hunger dull within me. A hunger I didn't even recognize until now.

"Kids, go take a bath. Kolinn. Come here." He said, smiling gently. As if not to spook me. I went over and he handed me a bag with red liquid. Blood? I dropped it out of fright but he caught it before it hit the floor. "You need this. It's been longer than a new vampire is supposed to wait for their next meal."

"I'm not hungry."

"Feed. I already have this problem with Tyler. I've seemed to remedy it for quite a while but every now and then he stops feeding. I fixed it with bottles and discipline. Please don't follow in his footsteps."

I sighed, rolled my eyes and snatched it from him. My nose told me that the bag was already open and where to put my mouth. It was gone in a few seconds. Dad raised his brow when I snatched the bag from him and still seemed quite displeased.

"Unless your behaviour gets unbearable, you have a whole week to learn to control your temper. Or that type of temper anyway. I will deal with it accordingly. Now go upstairs and take a bath." I obeyed and went upstairs to my bathroom and took a quick bath before brushing my teeth. I dressed in some pyjamas and went to bed.

(Klaus POV)

"So. Guess what Hayley."

"What Klaus?" She replied looking up from the newspaper Elijah had given her earlier.

"Our son is now a hybrid. Meaning he's almost indestructible." I flashed my eyebrows up at her and then kissed her cheek before sitting down with Caroline since Hayley was with Elijah. They were sitting on the love seat and Genevieve had already gone to sleep. I don't know why but she'd gone to the social security place.

Caroline snatched my phone and began to play music. The XX was the first singer to come on. I put my hand on top of her head and placed my chin on top to see what she was listening to. Pandora.

Pandora in the house, iHeartRadio in the car. "Ooh, yay." I looked at her. I was hurt that she would take gift so… poorly. I grinned at her. "No really Klaus. Thank you. I'm just tired."

"Ah. Well why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah. It's not right to strain your body."

"Okay, I'll go to bed. See you in the morning, Nik." As she walked by, she leaned down to kiss me and I kissed her passionately as she went to bed.

"Now what? I'm bored."

"Well so after a couple of hundred years Niky gets bored of his toys again." Beky teased.

"Yes." She began to laugh at me, and I just widened my smile.

"Well how many toys does he have to play with anyway?" Caroline replied, joining Rebekah.

"Oh this is marvellous." Rebekah smirked at me and then turned her head away the instant our eyes made contact.

"Is this some petty excuse to get rid of my boredom? It has failed."

"Oh? Everything is about you is it?" Care said and laughed her self.

"Yes, but I have succeeded." I nuzzled into Care and she squealed in surprise and then shoved my face away with her hand. I fell on the floor in response.

"Not everything is about you."

"You pushed me." I whined, keeping the smile on, this was funny. Her only reply was to lift her head in ignorance.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before doing that without permission."

"Permission? As if I need any of that." I teased, turning the tide on her.

"See? I made you two fight." Beky sat by me and shovelled me back onto the couch. I tapped Caroline with my nose and she smiled. She kissed my forehead before moving down to my lips.

"Well. I for one think I should go to bed. I mean it has gotten late." Rebekah yawned and left the room. Leaving us to watch Kol, who was busy trying to stack a deck of cards into a tower. I looked at Care and she shook her head.

"I'm also going to bed." Caroline said, pointing to Katerina. I looked at Katerina curiously. Did she do something I don't know about. I grabbed her arm.

"Want me to join?"

"No. I don't want to make you go to bed. Or not today anyway. Sometimes I have to sleep by myself. We've been sleeping together for a week."

"Gen and Hayley don't even ask me to join them any more. You've been asking for my company for a while."

"Just no Klaus." She left and I groaned.

"Why doesn't anyone want to sleep with me?"

"Or do you mean why doesn't anyone want to have sex with me?" Katerina snarked. "Is poor little Klaus bored?"

"No but the little doppelgänger might want to shut up before I make her my new plaything." I threatened.

"Oh yeah? Go ahead and try it." She danced out of the room and I vamped after her and slammed her against the wall.

"Want to give in yet? I will gladly bite you. Only the best for you, sweet little kitten." I said, a bit too sweet even for me.

"You two! Stop it! Now!" Nadia demanded and vamped over to us. I hissed at her.

"Would you like the same treatment sweetheart?" I leaned closer to Katerina's neck and sniffed. She froze, but the next second I was thrown from her and she was on the opposite side of the room from me.

"Niklaus! Behave! What happened?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." Katerina walked off with Nadia. Elijah narrowed his eyes in confusion before turning to me. I smiled at him.

"Hello Elijah." I flashed my brow once again before giving him the explanation he wanted. "She, being herself, snarked at me and I am only teaching her what her place is."

"It is 11:00 Niklaus. Go to bed. I'll deal with Katerina, unless you wish to add yourself to my list." I opened my mouth to retort but decided against it. I nodded and he went up to his room. I dug through the fridge and popped open a beer and a bag of blood.

I mixed them, making a favourite concoction from the twenties. I raised my glass. "Cheers mate." I said to my invisible Stefan friend. He was back in Mystic Falls and he hadn't come home since the beginning of the month. I missed him. I've been here without him for what seemed forever, since he'd been here for a long while. He must have missed his dumb brother for such a long draught. If it were me, I would just drag Elijah to come live with me.

I played some music and sat in silence as I slowly drank my beverage. When it was gone, I checked on the girls and the children. They were all asleep and now I had to go to sleep.

(R&amp;R please. Also vote for Klaroline?  ./thevampirediaries/ I will not be able to concentrate until they win! Since Klenevieve is not on there. :) Thank you so much for reading.)


	5. Thursday Troubles

"Wake up children! We don't want to be late." I threw the covers over my head. I didn't want to go to school and it was the fourth day out of the year. Maybe this would be our first day of school. If not, I'd rebel and then he'd end it. He can't do something while knowing it hurts me. "Wakey wakey Ty Ty."

"Mmm." I groaned, wiggling deeper into the bed. I felt the covers gently, but firmly pulled off me.

"Get up Ty Ty." He kissed my cheek. I looked up.

"Five more minutes?"

"Followed by a few more hours. Come on little one." He literally just plucked me out of my bed before carrying me to my dressing room, dressing me and then downstairs, they followed and I closed my eyes, trying to get more sleep. I wasn't exactly tired but I didn't want to go.

He sat me in a chair and gave me a plate. I simply stared at it before closing my eyes again. He picked up my fork and began to feed me so I grabbed it and began to feed myself. I wasn't exactly a baby hybrid anymore but he was still okay with doing that.

"Fine, I'll go to school. But I won't promise anything."

"Well then I won't promise no punishment." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you said you only cared about us socializing?"

"And it's true. I want you to socialize. If you get bad grades doesn't matter to me."

"What happens if I socialize and then get in trouble with the principle?"

"Then you get in trouble."

"With who?"

"Me. I have already had problems with Geena. Do NOT add yourself to that list this week. Don't add yourself period."

"But all principles hate me. Even Mr. Koenig did. I heard he moved over here. He should like be in his 40s or something. Still out for my blood." He looked at me.

"Stop fighting me on this Tyler, you shall not win. As your Father and the King Of New Orleans I decree you go to school and try not to get in trouble. If he finds you guilty then I shall decided whether or not it's worthy of my attention." I looked away and finished my breakfast. He was obviously declaring that the end of the discussion.

When we were done with breakfast, we went to the car and Dad drove us to the school where we were dropped off, and handed a hundred each. I walked off, with my bag on my back and into the school. The school bell rang and I went to the bathroom. I waited and then I went out, leaving my bag but I put on my headphones and put my phone in my pocket and began to listen to music, something I used to do with Jeremy. No one would get onto us, we were too good.

I walked around, using my hybrid powers to remain utterly silent. I turned a corner and came face to face with Jakobe. He shoved me and I lifted my arms in defence. "Hey, dude, I didn't do anything."

"You're that kid who grabbed my girl, against her will." I turned to walk away but he followed me.

"Stop following me."

"Or what?"

"I get it. I used to be like you. A school bully. But I found some friends, who actually liked me. Why don't you go find some of those?" He shoved me again.

I ran from him, still being quiet. I'd get him caught maybe. Or maybe I should just beat the hell out of him. Either way, I didn't have time for this. He followed behind me, walking.

I stopped and he went right past me. I smiled before hiding in another room. He ran past the door and I looked around. A computer lab. Empty. I sat down at the computer that was in the corner, out of sight of the door. I turned it on, turning the screen brightness down and began to look around for a game to play one. I heard the second class bell ring. Huh, time really flies by fast.

I found a game to play online and I set up an online hour glass timer for the end of each class. I had eight classes so since the first class was over, I still had time for the others. I played games like Warrior Cats, PBS Kids, Disney, and Nintendo try outs. I tried some personality quizzes and when I got bored I checked the clock. It was Lunch.

I turned off the computer and snuck into the cafeteria to see Geena sitting with Jakobe again. That's the third time in a row. I smiled, and walked over and sat by her.

"What the hell are you doing Tyler? Jakobe isn't going to be happy to see you sitting here."

"Well I thought my sister loved me. Besides, did you know he skips class all the time? I saw him when I had to go to the bathroom. He tried to hit me, so because I didn't want to kick his ass, I ran."

"Daddy said not to curse."

"Daddy isn't here. Besides, who cares? You do it."

"Because they do it here. You should hear Jakobe. He curses like a sailor when he's angry. Which is why you should LEAVE."

"Fine, I'll send Marcel. You know eventually Dad's going to find out."

"No he won't because you won't tell him."

"The others have noticed too you know."

"Well I trust them as well. My only problem is Marcel."

"If you need to trust them to not say anything then you know Dad isn't going to like you hanging around boys. Didn't he already punish you for something already?"

She shoved me. "Get out. Tyler." I rolled my eyes and went and sat by Diamette.

"Well aren't you going to find a boy to jack off on?"

"What does that mean? I am NOT like her Tyler. I have a sense of righteousness." I laughed at her.

"Sure you do. More like you're in love with someone at home…. Where's Kolinn?"

"He left for some reason. He went to the bathroom. He'll be back."

"I'm gonna go find him."

"Gonna?" She smirked.

"Shut up." She looked confused. "You're gonna shut up." I walked off, looking for Kolinn. He couldn't have gotten far. Not that it was my job to keep an eye on them but… I just felt better knowing where they were. If anything, that should be Marcel's job.

I looked around and I found him finally at the library. He _reads_? I went in and sat by him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Look at this book." I took it and read the title. Little Women. I frowned before I smirked at him.

"Dad's making you start your reading isn't he?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be seen reading this book. Tell me what it's about and every detail he could ask me about. Please? I'm asking you as a younger brother to an older brother. Please just read the book to me or something. It's boring." I leaned back in the chair and smiled as the two front feet left the floor.

"You want me to read the book to you? Yeah, I know what you mean. That book and some of them were so boring, it takes a while to get into it. It's not for light reading, it's for bored reading, entertain you when you have nothing better to do. Just don't tell Klaus that."

"… Is that a yes?"

"Yep, I'll read it to you. Let's go to the back." I took the book and went to the back where we found another table. I sat down and began to read it to him. I only finished the chapter before the bell rang.

"We have to go to class." I nodded. I didn't exactly want to go to class but I guess I had no choice. Besides I can't skip the whole day. I followed him before heading to my class English Mr. Tamaká. Such a cheerful guy.

We read out of our books about capital letters and other basics before doing work sheets. I easily finished my paper and while his back was turned, I let others cheat off my paper and then turned it in before class was over before heading over to my next class.

I went to Science class with Mr. Yumaka. We read from our books again. Very boring. We were handed papers and then did a lab about water, oil, and vinegar or something. I was happy when the next bell rang. I ran out the door and toward the Gym.

We played basketball after a work out and I smiled. I loved basketball. I kept my game perfect, minus when I let people steal the ball and acted offended. I ran after the ball and to my honour I was the last one with it when the bell rang for our next class. Which I had to go to because my siblings and I share that class.

I arrived to History class and sat at the round table with my family. Like King Arthur's knights of the round table. If there were ever a subject I sucked at, it would have to be history, if only because I found it boring as hell. This class was no exception. I wrote passing notes to everyone and the teacher was none the wiser.

Today we were trying to learn about two guys with an Indian. Sacagawia. Something like that. They had a compass and founded this land first or something. Who cares, the Vikings came over first. Maybe his crew were murdered by Klaus himself because he thought it would be fun.

I saw the clock itching toward the end of class finally and listened to Mr. Woods talk about having homework or something. I'd copy mine from someone else. I mean, what were classmates for if not to work together?

RINGGGG! RINGGGG!

I got up quickly, flung my bag over my shoulder and ran out of the classroom, they followed more slowly. I found that Dad was nowhere to be seen nor was his car. We were going on the bus. Great. I ran for the bus sign, I could do my homework on there and voilà!

I worked on my homework, as well as theirs, I mean, Dad practically taught us all of this, but with lesser work than these guys have to use. So I knew the answer already. I put them all back to their respective backpacks and zipped them up. I felt the bus stop and looked to see it wasn't our stop.

"Marcel where is our stop? Compel her to take us home."

"It's not that far off." I sighed, and watched out the window.

When we finally did reach our stop, I jumped up and ran, happy to be home. So happy I didn't realize I'd ran into Dad. I stumbled as the others got out and the bus drove off. "Hello children. Happy to see you. Dinner is almost ready. I forgot how long that bus takes."

He led us in and I smiled at the familiar face of Uncle Kol, who was yet again, running from Uncle Elijah.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it Lijah!"

"What did he do this time?" asked Dad, ushering us into the dining room.

"He threw food at me, and it made contact."

"Well then, Kol, YOU will wash out the stain for your own good. No need for such behaviour Elijah."

"You call that punishment Niklaus?"

"Stay the hell out of it Finn!"

"KOL!"

"Didn't mean that either. I'll just be going now, shall I?" WOOSH "Nik?! Come on. Please?"

"It's dinner time and you aren't going anywhere. Follow me." I instantly stopped eavesdropping on their conversation. Poor Uncle Kol. "Hurry up with dinner. Before any of the kids have a chance to make a real mess. Kol, SIT." He plopped Kol in a chair, where he stayed. "Good boy."

I sat down by him and he smirked. "Hey, pass me the ketchup." I passed him the ketchup, to see where this was going. He aimed it right for Klaus' head. Before he could fire, I shoved it down. It squirted into his lap and he laughed. "Hey, Niky! I need to be excused. I think I just went to the bathroom." He handed me the ketchup before Dad turned around. I smiled at him before looking anywhere but at him.

"You couldn't possibly have Kol." Kol frowned before wiggling. "Fine, let me see." He walked over and I threw the ketchup under the table. Hopeful he wouldn't think it was me. "KOL! Go wash that off! It'll leave a stain you couldn't possibly get out." Kol got up, and ran upstairs. "Tyler, what happened?"

"He squirted himself."

"With ketchup?"

"How did you know?"

"Blood would soak right through quickly. Making him have to take a bath. Just hope that he doesn't start smelling like ketchup." He wrinkled his nose before turning away to finish what the hell he was doing in the first place. Before I could even react Kol was back to sitting by me.

"I changed clothes!"

"Good, now pick up the bottle from underneath the table."

"Done!"

"Hand it over."

"But N-"

"One."

"Fine." He slammed it down in Dad's palm and I would have laughed if it hadn't been the look on his face. "Strike one. HA!" He managed to laugh it off.

Soon Hayley spread out plates of food for us to eat. Dad placed things on the table, so that if we wanted to, we could have it. The ketchup, that remained, was on the other side than Kol. We said the prayer before we began to eat our dinner.

"Hey Tyler, how did today go?"

"It was horrible. Had it not been for my quick thinking skills, I would have been in trouble."

"Sounds like home for me."

"Except they know you did it."

"What about this infamous Mr. Koenig?"

"He is still out for my blood, but not like Coach Tanner was. Coach Tanner hated everyone and anyone. I heard Damon killed him. I'm not gonna miss him. Though at the time, it was horrifying."

"If only you knew the Originals were coming, right?"

"I'll tell you a common saying amongst Mystic Falls. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha."

"How about boom your dead?"

"… how is that a saying?"

"I have no clue but it combats what you just said."

"No it doesn't."

"EAT your food. Both of you." We obeyed, eating before everyone's plate was replaced with dessert. "Because you deserve it."

I gladly ate mine before Dad spoke up. "I think it's time for you children to go get ready for bed. Kol, you will get out the stains to the best of your capabilities." We went upstairs, took a shower and brushed our teeth. Kol came up and followed suit.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep with you kids, when in reality I was told to go to bed. I take it Daddy's not happy with me."

"Children, bedtime! You too Kol." I smiled.

"Okay, do it. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad."

"Pfft. You think school sucks? Try living around with three older brothers, one of whom can tell you what to do. I'm just glad that on Saturday we'll be going to see the others. I heard Kevin calmed down and now has a family."

"How boring… I guess." I followed him to his room where he had everyone else, while playing some Celtic music. I went to the bed and laid down, with my siblings. Kol got in the middle and squirmed his way in. We went to bed, side by side.


	6. Poor Clarissa

We woke up at the sound of him calling. I didn't really care for this routine but what can you do when it's Klaus? I dressed and walked downstairs. He kissed my cheek and then went right back to cooking the hard boiled eggs, he'd already put smiley pancakes together and now he was making eggs.

"Okay, if we're going to keep this up, how many days are we going?"

"Until summer."

"No, that's an official no. I am a-"

"Prince. I know a vampire prince. I know your King of the vampire faction. I know your role, I know you've already interacted with the… community."

"Something keeps interrupting Niky's sleep. I intend to find out what it is." Aunt Rebekah replied. "I can't stand seeing poor Niky like this. He's so da-ng sleepy all day, either he's plotting something or… I have no clue." She kissed his cheek. And he jumped.

"I'm awake!" He looked around. "The eggs are ready."

"Yes, the eggs I had to help you with. Get some sleep Niky, I'll take them to school today." He shook his head, I was beginning to worry.

"No. I'm fine. I'm an Original Hybrid who used to stay up all night as a child, I can deal with it as a Hybrid."

"Yes but you were getting at least some sleep."

"You know what Rebekah? Instead of trying to deal with me, why don't you go get things for Geena's birthday. We celebrated Kolinn's birthday so you know there is a day between their birthdays since it's been that way… for 16 years." He shook his head and then Rebekah grabbed the eggs and began to cool them off, with Genevieve's help. I looked away from her, watching my dad. Worried as hell. He was falling asleep at the STOVE! He KNEW better. Yet he was doing it anyway.

"Fine, I'll go deal with it. Gen, wake up Niky." She left, I heard tire screeching.

"She's furious with me. Children! Wake up! Breakfast!" He set out the eggs and then the plates. It looked like a smiling bunny. I smiled, peeling my eggs. They cheered at their breakfast, Geena more specifically. Dad fell to the floor, I jumped.

"Don't worry. I kind of put him to sleep."

"You drugged Daddy?" I smiled to myself, she'd not drugged him, she'd spelled him.

"I'm driving you today. I just need… Elijah! Can you help me?" Elijah picked up Dad and carried him out. They stared after him and eventually we finished our breakfast, Geena's favourite.

Genevieve drove us to school, and we were handed twenty dollars for lunch. I smiled, that was a logical amount of money.

(Klaus POV)

I shook awake, looking around for danger. "What happened?" I jumped to my feet, feeling extra alert today. I looked around and found my brother reading the newspaper. I vamped over to him, tugging his arms down. He looked at me.

"Niklaus. You're awake. Good to see you, WIDE awake. What is going on? What is troubling you to lose so much sleep?" I glared at him, they ALL kept asking me that. I snarled at him.

"Where are the children?"

"At school, as you requested."

"Good, at least I can rely on you to give me a straight answer for that." I began to walk out. "What time is it?"

"Me? Finally give a straight answer? To you? Niklaus, if anything, you tend to keep from a simple yes or no. It is near lunch time. Why?"

"Shut up Elijah! Thank you for answering me, I'm sorry to say, but I'm quite busy right now!" I vamped out of the room and stopped in the garage. I started my car and drove for the school. Yes, so what if I'm straining myself? I am a hybrid who should be able to handle this but what THIS was was Geena's 16th birthday, meaning that today… Clarissa or whatever her name was going to die. Finally. I felt my eyes drooping and strained myself to keep driving. I didn't want to do this, that was what was going on.

Elijah, that bastard, had given me a conscience. So had having children. I hated my conscience, always getting in my way with 'that's wrong' ing me and the things I have to do. This was a terrible deed and I was committing it to my own children. Hmm. Not very fatherly. Oh well, what can you do? … not do it… No! It has to be done! As soon as Geena was done with this, I'd be done for the year, I could go sleep the rest of the day away and handle everything I had to do… until next year when it was Diamette's turn along with Geena. Why was life so damn complicated!

I arrived to the school and walked myself to the office. I approached the girl at the counter. "Hello I'm Klaus Mikaelson and I am here for my daughter Geena Mikaelson." I walked over to the chair and sat down, letting them do the hard work of tracking her down. I was in no hurry… or should I be? Did I even warn her I'd be picking her up? Is she going to be afraid? Is she going to panic? Is she not even here? Is she with Jakobe Dakota? Do I have to kill him now? Where is she? I looked around, waiting impatiently for her to come over.

She came over and saw me. I got up and grabbed her hand. She scooted up closer to me. "What is it Daddy? What's happened?"

"I have a certain birthday present for you. I think you're going to like it, I need your help for a VERY BIG decision on what I'm going to do with this girl. She's… I'll tell you in the car sweetheart."

I got her to the car and began to drive off again. "This girl, she's dying. Her name is Clarissa. The doctors have tried everything but her days are numbered. She's dying quickly and I decided that it'd be better for you to help her go, without the pain of slow painful death. Besides, if you help her go, you'll be doing something nice for her and she'll be doing something nice for you. You are part werewolf, not just a witch. If you help her go to heaven, you'll become stronger. You'll be turning on every full moon and joining the Shitanais and the Akatais on their gatherings, you'll be the youngest that's ever been there."

"You're talking about me killing the girl, how could I do that?" She was horrified.

"You'll see why I ask you to do such a terrible deed when you see her. Just trust me that you'll be doing something nice for her." We arrived home and I led her up to Clarissa's temporary room. Geena saw her foaming at the mouth, coughing up blood and she was pale, almost greenish, she smelled of decay. She began to cry and I hugged her tight.

"Oh my gosh, poor girl. Why do you ask me to do this?"

"No, you don't understand. Killing her won't help me but I know her death will help you. Watch what I do. I don't want you to actually hurt her, she's hard of catching her breath. So the easiest way is this." I covered her mouth with my hands, not her nose and she came over.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" She coughed up blood in response, having actually tried to answer her. I backed her away so that she wouldn't get blood on her.

"The doctors were going to let her slowly waste away so I just HAD to take her… I just couldn't let such a beautiful creature die so horribly."

"I'm going to help you. Okay? I'm going to help you like Mommy and Daddy do." She covered her mouth and nose and I waited, biting my tongue, hoping this worked. I think I lied but I have no sure fire way to know. She struggled a bit and I squeezed Geena's shoulders in comfort. "Just think of how beautiful God's face will look like when you die." She smiled, crying. I frowned, I'm going to have to go ask Father Kieran for forgiveness aren't I? I am the one committing a crime if anything. Clarissa stopped moving and Geena kept going on about God to her and soon I smelled death. The deed was done. I grabbed Geena and sat down with her in my lap.

"Shush baby. Everything's okay. I promise." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh Daddy! That poor girl! What happened to her?"

"The doctors wouldn't give me her records sweetheart, I just grabbed her from that live support machine and… took her home. I'm so sorry love. I'm just glad she no longer has to live in pain." She smiled determinedly.

"So am I."

"Ready to go back to school?" I asked. She nodded. "Great." I carried her to the car and drove her back to the school before going home, relieved that my dark deed was done. Next year would be Diamette's turn. Ugh. I sighed and found my way to Elijah as soon as possible, I would drag him to bed with me.

"Niklaus, what is the meaning of this dead girl?"

"I-" I fell over, blacking out from all the tiredness I'd kept at bay for so long this month.

(Marcel POV)

School was over and I was with my siblings, waiting for Dad to pick us up but he never came. I sighed. We need to go home. "We are supposed to walk home." I led the way and Geena and Diamette sighed.

"Why, of ALL days, did I decide to wear high heels?" Diamette grumbled as we walked home.

"Oh come on, it's only a 20 minute walk."

"20 MINUTES, key word Marcel, MINUTES…." Geena smiled mischievously. "We could ask Jakobe for a ride, he knows everyone in the school." I shook my head.

"Dad would KILL us." She froze. "What?"

"Nothing." She kept walking.

When we got there Geena and Diamette fell to the floor, exhausted. "Oh, don't tell me you guys aren't tired of walking that far."

"We've walked farther than that because of we've spent tons of time with Uncle Kol, not to mention we had to keep up." I defended easily. I began my search for Dad and found him asleep on Elijah's chest, his pants pulled down, I looked away.

"Uncle Elijah?"

"You children are home before expected." He righted his clothing and that was it. "The girls will take care of you children. Go downstairs, they've already fixed dinner, we've had ours." I turned back to him and Daddy and walked into the room. I reached out to touch him and Uncle Elijah caught my wrist. "Please don't. I finally got him to just finally go to sleep. Against his nature. He hates early bed and such things remind him of our childhood bedtime, that was a constant 9 PM. I practically had to force him to sleep and his senses have been on alert for this month. Go downstairs, eat Dinner, get ready for bed, go to sleep."

"Is he keeping you there?" He smiled.

"It's something we used to do as children. Which we've kept doing ever since, even now. Though that is mainly when he needed correction, he was feeling reminiscent, or he was dejected. Though it's not always me he chooses. It might be Rebekah or Kol. Even Finn at times. I am glad to do this."

"And if I happen to wake him you'll have a hard time of making him go back to sleep?"

"Yes. Please do not make me repeat myself." I nodded.

"I'm going." I turned and walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was sitting around, eating. I sat down and Caroline handed me a plate and a drink. I smiled at her and joined in dinner.

"Katerina will send you kids to bed and then Hayley will read you a bed time story." Gen replied. "I cooked the meal with Caroline and Nadia." I nodded.

(Klaus POV)

I was awake but my nose was the first thing that reacted. I could smell… Elijah? I opened my eyes and smiled, it was indeed Elijah. I kissed his cheek and tried to get up. But my body refused. I wanted to spend time with Elijah but I needed to check up on Geena.

"Niklaus, go back to sleep." I glared at him. I rolled off his chest and looked at my phone. It was 9:30.

"No, I'm not going to. It's 9. I have things to do. Like see if Geena's birthday was okay since I somehow missed it, Elijah." I stood but he yanked me back down.

"I would prefer to have you catch up on your sleep."

"Screw my sleep!" I snarled. He smacked me and I yelped, it still 'hurt' from when he punished me over the girl's death. "Eli! No!" I shoved myself back up and he dragged me to the bathroom…. I yanked away. "NO!" He used that to soap me and I glared at him. I coughed up the soap suds but they just kept coming. I much preferred the way Mother punished us for that. He smacked me again. I felt tears come to my eyes and pouted at the floor, feeling quite childish.

"Niklaus, please go to your room. I will go to sleep with you and if you desire we will find Rebekah and Kol as well." I shook my head. I headed to my room and waited for him to get in first. His smile widened. He got in bed, dressed in his suit pyjamas. I rolled my eyes before lying on top of him again. My favourite position with him. I smiled. "I love you Niklaus."

"I love you too Elijah. Never do that again or I will have to hurt you." I closed my eyes and sleep came quickly.


	7. WOOHOO! Weekend!

I rolled over in my bed, looking at my alarm clock. It was going to ring in ten minutes or so to wake me up. Today was Saturday… meaning today I had to see my father, Esther, Dahlia, Freya and Finn… I groaned. Hayley had practically FORCED me to do as she'd said so many years ago… okay actually we'd been doing this since Diamette was one year old. Still, I hated it.

Hayley rolled over and wrapped an arm around my waist. I think we had sex last night. I'm not sure. Somehow she wound up in my bed. I rolled over to see her face. She smiled and I kissed her lips, savouring her sweet scent and taste, hoping to make her forget. She wrapped her hand in my hair and forced me closer to her. I smirked before flipping us over so she was on top of me. She smirked. I smiled back at her.

"Would you like a go little wolf?"

"No, I'm sorry. We have to get up. We have like five minutes." I glared at her.

"I am not going anywhere little wolf."

"You promised the kids we'd go." I stared at her, not letting go of my glare, I would guilt trip her into ignoring this day.

"Don't you DARE bring the kids into this!"

"RING! RING! GET UP YOU LAZY SON OF A-" I slammed my hand down on the off button and smiled when it shut up.

"See? He's ignoring it. Why can't you?"

"Because Kolinn really wanted to go see them again."

"We see them EVERY Saturday. They just haven't figured it out yet."

"So? Come on Klaus." She got out of bed and I watched her pick up a set of clothes she'd apparently set out and lay them down next to me. She walked out of my room and I thought about knocking the clothes away from me but it was true… I needed to take them to see _them!_ I sighed before getting up, grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom to bathe and dress. Later I would get Hayley back for this, I always did.

I walked into the children's room. "Wake up. Time to see you know who." I whispered, hoping they'd not wake up. Caroline and Hayley walked in and took care of them for me… I walked to see which of my siblings were still sleeping. Elijah was already getting ready and Rebekah was waiting downstairs. I found Kol still sleeping, his head under his pillow, blocking out the sun. I smirked before getting in bed with him.

"Kol, wake up." I whispered. He twitched, pulling me over to his side and instead hiding my face as well. I kissed his cheek to see if that would wake him up

"Nikieee. Leave me aloneee." He whined. I smiled before closing my eyes and relaxing. Too early for a Saturday anyway.

"Niklaus! Kol! Wake up!" Elijah called. "You two have had enough sleep." Kol glared at him, I chuckled before flipping him into a sitting position.

"Get up Kol. It's Saturday. I promise we'll only be spending lunch and dinner with the clans. I don't really want to see their faces either, not with Mikael around anyway. But what can I do?"

"You, my dear brother, play by no one's rules. Remember? OR did Elijah finally convince you to 'behave' yourself?" I raised my arm ready to hit him but quickly stopped myself. Instead I used my head to butt him off his bed. "NIK! That hurt!"

"Get dressed Kol."

"Oh come on! LUNCH and Dinner! No one said a thing about breakfast!"

"That, brother, is because we were going to do some fun things together… maybe."

(Marcel POV)

I was sitting in the living room with my siblings, watching a movie. Klaus was sitting in the same room as us, waiting for the movie to end so we could leave and go see those guys. The wolves. Not to mention Mikael, Freya and Finn. Who Klaus STILL kind of hated. Esther he was at least trying to be a family with.

The movie credits came on and Klaus got up, collecting things. I was just confused on how he was going to keep the werewolvisim a secret from Diamette. Sure Geena was turned wolf, Kolinn a hybrid just like Tyler, and I was a vampire for at least 200 years. Diamette didn't know at all about them or the vampires.

The credits ended and Klaus called for us to come and I got up. They all raced toward the door and I laughed, racing after them. We reached the door and he held the door open, waiting.

(Tyler POV)

We were in the Bayou now, following Klaus and Hayley as they led the way to the Akatai clan camp first. Dad had gotten over most of his grudges but he still snarked at them.

"Niklaus! There you are! I thought you might not be coming."

"AH none sense. You know I wouldn't pass on a time to see you." They shook hands. I watched as Dahlia, Esther, Freya, Finn and Mikael come out to greet us as well, though Mikael seemed to be being dragged along by Dahlia.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Hello _boy_."

"Hello." He smiled. "Yes, thank you for once again recognizing my gender." Kol and Rebekah snickered. "You guys can do whatever you please, just don't head over to the other clan until I say so."

I smiled before heading off to go see Kevin again. Saricantá was pregnant or so I'd heard. I was happy for them. They'd spent so many years together making trouble and now they were together in love.

(Kolinn POV)

I was getting hungry again. Just like last night. I didn't understand why. I was a hybrid wasn't I? Yet I keep getting hungry. I stopped talking to my friends and walked around trying to find Dad. Something caught my eye as I walked. I stopped to look.

It was my sister, Geena. She was walking off, with no one. Maybe she wanted to go see Oliver. She seemed to like him… ew. I shook my head and walked around. I finally caught his scent. He was in one of the dens. I entered and everyone turned their eyes to me. I looked down before walking right back out. That was rude.

Dad caught up with me and I looked up at him. "What is it lil' mate?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him anymore. He put a hand on my face, caressing my cheek. "Come on, you can tell Daddy."

"I'm hungry." I whispered. He caught that and then looked around before nodding his head.

"Follow me." I obeyed and he led me away to the forest and then bit his wrist. I looked at him shocked. "I didn't bring any blood bags and that would be my fault. I didn't want your baby sister asking questions." He held his wrist up to me to feed and walked around. He sat down and motioned me to do the same. I sat on his lap and he gently placed his wrist in my mouth and I began to feed.

(Geena POV)

I was at the warehouse where Jakobe said to meet at and when I saw him, I ran over and kissed him. Happy to see him again. He kissed me back, running his hands through my hair. Eventually they landed on my ass and I squeaked, letting the kiss go. He smirked before squeezing me, I shoved his hand away, glaring at him.

"No!"

"I'm glad you could make it. I thought you were going to chicken out." He kissed my cheek before turning around. "Guys, cue the music, we're heading off to the school. It's Annual School Prank day and we were elected to do it." He smiled and I beamed. My first ever prank! I walked after him, not able to hide how happy I was. Skipping as I went.

(Diamette POV)

I was getting worried. Geena had told me that she was going to go hang with Jakobe and I _tried _to talk her out of it but she just won't listen! He will find out and then he'll be angry. I don't know how but he ALWAYS does! It's not fair!

I felt someone touch my back. I jumped, covering my mouth to prevent any screaming. I was wrapped into Daddy's arms and I realized it had been him who touched me. He kissed my cheek and then looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Daddy. You _snuck _up on me." I pouted and he smiled. He kissed my forehead before hugging me.

"Daddy's sorry he scared you." He whispered and I felt tingles run up my arms. I hugged him back, smiling.

"Daddy I love you."

"I love you too. Seriously I'm sorry I scared you. That was not my intent. I mean I should know not to sneak up on 15 year old girls. They might get heart attacks. Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" I stared at him, keeping my best poker face on. NO! I WON'T TELL YOU!

"Nothing, just that. I was deep in thought." He tilted his head.

"About what exactly?" He smirked. "Is it a puppy or something you want me to buy you?" I giggled and nodded.

"I was actually thinking about what Tyler was talking about. Welcome Back To School parties." I smiled and he smirked.

"You want a party?"

"Yes, ask Ty for the details."

"No need, I have the details. I don't approve of you kids drinking alcohol and you know that."

"Well who said you had to know?" I giggled at his reaction. He was staring at me, kind of glaring and kind of pouting.

"You realize you just told me don't you? Trouble is something you need to stay out of Diamette. Not get into." I sighed.

"Yes Daddy." He smiled, ruffling my hair and kissing my cheek.

"Good girl."

(Klaus POV)

I heard the wolves call for lunch and got up, helping them with their food. My mother and Dahlia joined me. I smiled to myself as we handed out the plates. I sat down with my own plate and began to eat. I looked around at everyone. All so happy but I felt like someone was missing. I looked around, counting all the wolves in the clan and then I realized my daughter Geena was missing. I rolled my eyes at my empty plate and washed it clean before leaving my children to be watched by the clan.

I walked around in the forest until I finally caught scent of her. I followed that to a warehouse. I broke in and looked around for her but she wasn't here but there was another familiar scent here. I just needed to figure out who it was and quick. Just in case it was a dangerous scent.

I followed that to the school immediately. I found Geena, Jakobe and two other boys vandalizing the school. I rolled my eyes as I watched them. "Attention. You have officially been busted. Prank Night is over. Head on home." They jumped and looked at me before they scoffed. I chuckled. "I'm serious Geena. YOU are coming with me. Go get in the car." I pointed at my car I'd taken. She groaned before heading over. I turned to the boys. "Stay here and clean up your mess." I compelled them. I got into the car and drove off.

"I am disappointed in you Geena. I told you not to hang out with that kid anymore."

"I know daddy. I'm sorry." She really did sound sincere. Well I didn't really need an apology. She was still going to be punished… just not in the way she thought she was going to.

"What were you thinking? Don't you know you could get expelled?" I demanded.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again."

"What do you think would have happened if I hadn't been the one to catch you?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." Her voice was choked with tears.

"It's okay Geena. I just want you to think of your actions before you do them."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. One apology is enough my sweet dear little angel." She smiled. I parked at the Bayou and then led her back to them.

"Klaus, we're going to the Shitanai camp." Hayley informed. "Where have you been? Were you trying so skip out?" I looked at Geena before looking at her.

"Yeah I was but Geena talked me out of it. I need to be responsible." I smiled before leading them to the Shitanai camp.

(Kolinn POV)

"Hey I heard there's a party being thrown. It's on right now, if you guys want to go. I heard it from Lucy."

"Cool. I'd love to go."

"Well first you're going to have to ask Dad first." Marcel replied. I looked at Tyler.

"Do you want to tell him?" I asked, nervous.

"Yeah, I'll ask him." He walked up to Dad and I saw him nod after Tyler spoke to him. I smiled. He brought Dad over here.

"What is at this party?"

"A party."

"Beer, girls, games, that sort of thing."

"Fine, you can ALL go." He looked at Geena, smiling. She beamed at him. "NO DRINKING however. NONE of you. I'll know if you drank. Just a fair warning." His smile widened and we ran off, ready to have some fun.

(Klaus POV)

This was a perfect opportunity. Now the only thing that might get in my way was Elijah. So I needed an excuse and seeing as I had my father, I could use him as a excuse. Tell him I need council or something. I walked over to Elijah and sat down next to him, acting nervous. Which I was indeed.

"Eli?" He smiled before looking at me.

"Yes Niklaus?" I licked my lip and looked up at him.

"I need to go back to my clan. I need a council with my Father. Advice about my children… That was what was bothering me last night. I had Geena turn herself into a wolf. Easily of course. I couldn't bare making her actually kill out of cold blood." I looked down at the ground and he hugged me close. I returned the hug.

"I would love for you to actually once in your life talk to someone about your feelings and your problems and if it's Tyler you need to talk to, then so be it. I'll give you your time. I'll take over here Niklaus." He kissed my cheek and I almost felt bad about lying to him but I ignored myself before kissing his cheek and getting up.

"You'll tell them why I left? Let them let me go without a fight?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded.

"Yes, I will. Anything for your health brother."

"Oh Elijah. You know I can't get sick." I chuckled before heading off and walked toward the city. I needed an idea of how this was going to work. I had Elijah agree, which was easily done… but as soon as this is done, he'll know what this was.

I vamped off to the school again. I found the school clean and they were sitting, playing games with each other. I grabbed one of the boys and dragged him off, compelling the other boys to stay where they were.

"'Lead me to your house and invite me in.'" I compelled him. He began to head home and I followed him along the rooftops. He led me to a small apartment and I scoffed at myself. But it was still necessary. I vamped down into their room and looked around for the parents. They came running immediately.

"Is something wrong?"

"'You're son killed one of his friend and you need to get out of town. NOW." They nodded and began to pack. "'Remember, you can't come back for the rest of the month.'" I finished compelling all three of the humans. They packed their things and now I needed to go back. I vamped out, after compelling them to never remember this conversation, back to the school.

I looked at the other boy. I grabbed him by his throat and shoved him farther into the alleyway, so no one would see this. This boy was fated to be brutal. I had already compelled Jakobe to stay so I didn't need to worry about him.

I walked over to the other boy. "'You will go to the river and there you will commit suicide, making it look like someone else's fault so I don't have to. You will drown yourself. That way there is NO evidence.'" Of course the worst fate is for Jakobe…

I followed the kid around, on the roof tops and when not I just used the trees, just like when I was a kid. I watched as he got in the river and began to drown himself. I watched silently and when he floated to the top I noticed he'd ACTUALLY done it… hm. Oh well.

I vamped back off to Jakobe, smirking. This was going to be good. "Jakobe, mate." He looked up at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. I dropped to his level.

"Not your problem. 'You will never remember hearing from me, ever. You will walk home and invite me in.'" I smiled politely. He got up and headed home, again, I used the rooftops. I could NOT be seen doing this. This was for the best. At least I wasn't killing him.

I found his house and I vamped over to him and he turned to me, opening the door. "Come in." I entered and searched for his dad, knowing that he had to be home. THEY got to spend more time here. If only just a day.

"Hello. What are-" I caught eye contact and smiled.

"'You are leaving this town and you and your son are NEVER coming back. You have one day to say your goodbyes and you will have a nice job in Portland, Washington. Then on your next summer vacation, you're going to Nova Scotia.'" I told him where to go and then left him to deal with his business and I mine.

I went to my Father. "Niklaus? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you needed anything else." He smiled.

"No, I don't need anything else." I smiled back. "Thank you for asking." He kissed my cheek and my smile widened. I kissed him back before heading back to my siblings. I needed to get them home now. It was night now. So their bed time was coming soon.

"I need to take the children home Elijah. Tell Jackson to hurry it up."

"Niklaus-"

"JUST DO IT Elijah." I snarled, collecting the children.


	8. Sunday

(Kolinn POV)

I woke up again, hungry but again, I didn't know what for. It'd been happening since Dad turned me Hybrid. I was close to tears though. Because I was tired and confused. I walked down to Dad's room and opened the door, walking over to him and sat on his bed. "Daddy?" I asked. I didn't even get to ask my question before my tears came pouring down my face.

He grabbed me and held me tight, shushing me. "Shush Koli. What's wrong? Tell Daddy. He'll make it all better." He nuzzled me and I returned it, hugging his neck.

"I ke-ke-keep waking u-u-up in the ni-ni-night and I don't kno-kno-know why." I sobbed.

"Is it a nightmare? Come on lil' mate. Daddy needs more details. Are you hurt?"

"I'mmmm hun-hung-hungry. I've tried ea-ea-eating but I-i-it ne-ne-never wor-works." He kissed me on my belly and I laughed. "Daddy, no. Stop."

"You're hungry? What did you eat? You said you've tried eating." I nodded. "What did you eat?" He kissed my tummy again and I giggled.

"I tried a sandwich first but that didn't work so I went back to bed. The next night I tried cereal, but that didn't work." I opened my mouth to keep citing my report but he put a finger over my lips.

"Did you ever try blood?" I spat my tongue out.

"That isn't a bed time snack."

"Well you aren't just a werewolf anymore. You are a BABY HYBRID." He said, using strong emphasis with the last two words.

"I am NOT a baby." I complained.

"Correction, you are MY baby." He blew air into my face and I chuckled. I sat up off his lap and looked at my feet. He grabbed my chin and forced eye contact. "Would you like me to make you a chocolate blood banana smoothie? It's just like the one we get from H. E. B. but with blood." I groaned.

"That sounds nasty!" I complained.

"Well it's for your benefit. You'll be able to go to sleep NOT hungry."

"I'd rather have blood in the morning."

"I give you blood more than just once a day Kolinn."

"I knowww. But-"

"No buts about this Kolinn. I'll get it for you. Just wait right here." He pushed me into his pillows with his head and I chuckled, having a good time. He smiled back at me. "Good boy." He vamped off and I jumped, still not familiar with him having such great speeds. He was back in a minute's time and he had a blood bag with him. I groaned. It was delicious but I still didn't want it as a bed time snack. He whipped something else from behind his back. A banana smoothie. I grabbed it and drank it, smiling. Though my stomach still called for me.

"Daddy, I'm still hungry."

"For now. Here, drink this." He handed me the blood bag and I found the familiar place where it opened and drank from it, enjoying the taste it left in my mouth. It was gone before I knew it but I was finally full for once. "Now what do you say about blood being a night time snack?"

"It can be one." I sighed, he'd won but of course he would he was a hybrid, maybe the FIRST hybrid. He knew better. "Daddy? When you were young? Did you have trouble waking up in the middle of the night needing a night time feed?"

"A hybrid may feed or be 'hungry' but what that feeling actually is is thirst. Remember that. Also if you wake up thirsty or 'hungry' again, come see me again. I'll help you. I LOVE helping my children. Are you full?" I nodded and he picked me up, sitting me on his hip, carrying me back to my room. "Well then I'll stay with you until you fall back to sleep." He laid me down under my covers and kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He nuzzled me again and I smiled, humming. I laid down and soon drifted off back to sleep.

(Diamette POV)

I woke up, today was Sunday! Yay! I got up out of bed and bathed quickly before dressing myself. I ran downstairs and bumped into Daddy. "Whoa! What's the hurry? We have plenty of time, princess." I laughed, smiling at him.

"But you called, and I shall not dally."

"You could never dally. Are your siblings up?" I frowned. He was supposed to pay attention to me. I smiled at him before jumping on him.

"Carry me!" I cried, hanging on for dear life. He chuckled before fumbling into the dinning room.

"Help me. I'm being attacked by a beautiful angel." Mommy came over and tried to pluck me off him. I growled at her.

"Gurrr. No! My Daddy!" They laughed before giving in.

"Fine but you have to share him with me." Mommy got down on the floor and stood on Daddy's chest. I giggled. "He's mine too."

"Traitor!" Daddy teased.

"Yes, I'm indeed a traitor, for my love grows too powerful Daddy." They laughed again and Aunt Rebekah tackled me.

"Well then this is MY niece." I smiled down at her as she held me in the air.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"We have to get the others ready for breakfast so we can go to church."

"Aw, but Nikiee." Aunt Rebekah replied.

"Aw, but Niky. Play with us." I cheered. Daddy smiled at us.

"Sorry but Niky is busy."

"Okay, then I'll race you to breakfast Aunt Beky!" I got up and ran over to the kitchen, grabbed my plate and went back to the dinning room. "What are we doing today Aunt Beky?"

"Well today is Sunday so we are going to..."

"Church!"

"Then where?"

"Um. Some where fun?"

"Yes! Good girl. See? Did you really have to ask that question?"

"No, because I knew the answer already."

"Yep, you did. Because your daddy's smart girl." She kissed my cheek and Uncle Kol came running in.

"What about me? What am I to daddy?"

"His annoying little brother." She sighed.

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that! He has feelings too you know."

"Yet how little regard he has for other people's feelings. He ruined our moment."

"I want MY own little moment."

"Well you can have me." I said, opening my arms to be picked up. He smiled before picking me up and spinning. I screamed with delight as we spun out of the room and we laughed together, having fun.

"Diamette?" Geena asked. I smiled at her.

"Uncle Kol and I are having our little moment."

"Psht. Moment indeed. Well I just had a moment with Dad. So take that!"

"I already had mine." She gaped and Kol ran from the room.

"And you got onto Rebekah for being mean to me."

"Well she STARTED it."

"Can I finish it?" He asked, with hope in his eyes. I giggled at his face and kissed his cheek.

"Never." He gasped.

"That's why Kol gets a kiss? Because I'm being shot down? You are a big fat meanie!" He pouted and threw me and I laughed as he caught me barely. I heard Uncle Elijah cough and we both stood up straight, our hands behind our backs, whistling while we rocked on our feet.

"Am I interrupting something? What happened Diamette?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Diamette, your tone tells me you are lying to my face. Please tell me the truth before I am convinced to put you in a short time out."

"You can't do that." I complained, pouting.

"I believe I can. Please don't make me resort to counting. I wish for you to tell me the truth. And if you don't I will have no choice." He walked over, closer to me. I crossed my arms and looked at Kol.

"You might as well tell him, little diamond in the rough." I giggled. Before looking back to Uncle Elijah and putting on the most serious of faces I could make.

"Geena was mean to me, she saw me playing with Uncle Kol and she asked what we were doing and I answered that Kol and I were having a little moment before she RUDELY told me that she had a moment with Daddy and I RUDELY replied that I'd already had one."

"How so?"

"Is there a problem down there? I thought I told you to eat breakfast. Everyone else has."

"Niklaus your two daughters seem to have already had a fight this morning."

"Tell them to knock it off and if it happens again, they are in time out. We do not appreciate fights."

"But Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah had a fight!" I complained.

"Fight? I think not. They were just playing around. Besides, just because two other people did it, doesn't mean that you and your sister or any of your brothers get to do it too."

"Yes Daddy." I sighed.

"Good girl. Elijah, make sure they apologize to each other or they might feel the need to- Gen wait a minute. As I was saying, they might feel the need to get back at the other the whole day. Genevieve!" Daddy was drug away from his spot of leaning against the rail and into his room. I giggled before trying to be serious with Uncle Elijah again.

"Come along Diamette." Elijah walked off to the dinning room and I sighed but followed like I was supposed to. We reached Geena and she gulped before looking into Uncle Elijah's eyes. I giggled at her response, refusing to spit my tongue out at her. "Is there something funny Diamette?"

"Um, no."

"Geena, your Father wishes for you and Diamette to apologize to each other at once. And, his words exactly, 'to knock it off' with the fighting."

"But she was mean to me!" Geena pointed at me.

"Well you started it!" I retorted.

"We intend to finish it before you kids decide to take it farther.

"You know, they sound like me and Finn. Sort of. I was the trouble maker and Finn would ALWAYS get onto me. Eventually -"

"Niklaus finishing that sentence won't help."

"I know. I was waiting for you to interrupt me. I just thought my presence would help you."

"Well would you like to intervene?"

"Sure. GEENA. Apologize to your sister for trying to hurt her feelings by using me." Geena looked at floor. "Well? I'm waiting. It's two simple words. Say them and we are through here."

"I'm sorry for being rude to you Diamette. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Diamette, must I ask the same of you?"

"I'm sorry for also being rude to you. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do." She kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Now do the same to Elijah, Diamette. Geena, a private word if you please?" That wasn't a request. He made it sound like one but we've heard that enough times to know it was an order not to be dismissed. She nodded and went off with Daddy.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Uncle Elijah."

"It's okay, why don't you sit down." He pulled out a chair and I sat down and pushed it back in.

(Geena POV)

"Just because you're a WEREWOLF does NOT mean that you get to be mean or rude or disrespectful. All the rules STILL apply to you Geena. Do you hear me?" He asked, holding my jaw so I had to look him in the eye.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to punish you at all for this because I know for a fact that werewolves have a TEMPER. So it's just going to pop out over time but along the year, you'll learn to control that temper, just like I did."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yes, I am. I am a werewolf, which is why I know how this thing works."

"When did you turn?" He paused. "Was I not supposed to ask that?"

"I turned when I was your about your age, back when I was 17."

"What do you do for your transformations?"

"Well you could chain yourself up or you could go out to the bayou, I prefer the bayou. I hate chains. You will not have the choice but you WILL obey Tyler when he gives orders, am I understood?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Also, as a werewolf, I should inform you that you find it easier to control your temper. What I mean to say is a werewolf in wolf form can control their emotions. It is hard to deal with but after a while, it is you who is in charge of your emotions."

"Why am I a werewolf again?" I asked, why did I have to deal with being a wolf? "Do the others have the gene?"

"Yes, they have it too. Kolinn has already turned and so has Tyler. Marcel was the only one not to get the gene. He was lucky. He took after his mother."

"What happened to his mom?"

"She… she died." He looked away from me, tears forming in his eyes. I kissed his cheek and he smiled gently at me. "She and Tyler's mom died together, they'd gone out for a drink and… never came back. They'd been hit by a train."

"It's okay Daddy. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's OK to ask. The memories are just painful. I have to bear that burden as long as I live." I smiled at him.

"Just like Clarissa's death is my burden."

"Shush. Don't say that. We have to leave in about 30 minutes. Do you want to watch TV? Or maybe I should go ahead and put all of you in dresses and suits."

"Yeah, you should probably do that. Then we can watch TV."

(Tyler POV)

We were dressed now and we were waiting in the car. Waiting for Dad to start the car. He drove us to the church and let us out as he parked. I got out and stood by his car door, waiting for him. I opened his car door and he grabbed my hand, closing the door before walking me over to the church. Saint Anne's Church.

We were once again the first ones here and Dad did his usual payment to Father Kieran before he gathered phones from my siblings and I, turning them off and into his pockets. He sat down between me and Marcel. We chuckled, remembering my first day here I think it was.

The church had gotten extensions because of how much money Dad was handing off to Kieran. We could now have Children's Church and Sunday School. Stuff like that. Though with all that extending came an equivalent amount of cleaning, if not more.

"We sit here until the others come and then I'll send you kids off to your respective teachers." He smirked at that word. I don't know why but my hunch was that he'd already taught them practically everything but now he would be teaching Geena and Kolinn more than before. Like fencing and stuff they couldn't learn because they could get hurt from it as humans. I'd learned everything with them and my own werewolf and hybrid lessons already. And yet we were being sent to school.

"Dad? Why do you send us to school if you've already taught us everything we'll learn from there anyway?"

"Because I choose to. Besides, something I didn't teach you was how to interact with humans."

"No you teach us how to get their attention. Doesn't that count for something?"

"If you wish to question me, wait for when we are not in public Tyler."

"But-"

"Tyler, please don't." He replied, kissing my cheek. I sighed and leaned back. I looked at him but he was too busy staring at the people as they came in.

"I hate you." I looked away from him and stared at the ceiling and the colourful windows.

"Oh Tyler. Don't pout. It doesn't suit a Mikaelson."

"I don't care. I'll pout if I feel like it." He looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh. I love you?"

"WATCH your tone little boy. I don't like it." He turned back around. 'Of course YOU don't like it.' I thought about my reply but decided it'd get me in trouble. I groaned and just sat up grabbing a book and flipping through the pages Little boy? I put the book down and soon the church was full of people. I still felt angry at him but what could I do?

IF YOU ARE AGAINST RELIGION SKIP DOWN

"Okay, Sunday School. Go." I stood up and followed the others to the room and they stood up and went to the back. Where their Sunday School would be located. I sat down and there was just one other kid here besides for us. Cami came in. She was the teacher for BOTH Sunday School and Children's Church. I saw a backpack and looked at Marcel.

"What is that thing for?"

"Hello, I'm glad you came." She sat down after moving her chair so she could see all of us. "Now who can tell me if you kids could tell me how many of have ever gone hiking or for a long walk?" I raised my hand and so did Marcel. The other kid also raised his hand. "Well in the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, you may have even carried some items such as clothing or camping gear in a back pack like this one." She picked up the backpack, struggling with it. I helped her and she smiled. "Thank you Tyler." She put it down again. "What if someone made you walk a mile with a heavy back pack on, would that be hard?"

"Yes and I wouldn't like it." Geena replied.

"Nor would I." Diamette complained.

"I'd be okay with it." I countered. "I love helping."

"I'd carry it." Marcel added in.

"I wouldn't. Why should I?"

"Well it depends on why I'm carrying the bag." Kolinn said thoughtfully.

"Well a long time ago, when Jesus was teaching on a mount, he talked about how we should behave if someone mistreated us or hurt us. Here is what he said: 'You have heard that it was said, "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." But I tell you, don't fight back against someone who wants to do harm to you. If they hit you on the right cheek, let them hit the other cheek too.If anyone wants to sue you in court and take your shirt, let them have your coat too.' Does anyone know what he meant by that?"

"To let people hurt you?"

"No that's not exactly what he said. Jesus helped the people understand that God's love went beyond what they had learned in the laws of Moses. Under those early laws, God allowed people to take revenge that was equal to the harm done to them. If a man had an eye blinded in a fight, the injured man could blind the eye of the man who hurt him. If a man knocked out the tooth of another man, the injured man could knock out a tooth of the one who hurt him. Here. Let's read what it says in the bible." She opened her bible and looked through it. "Here in Exodus 21:23-25 it says: **'**But if the woman was hurt badly, then the man who hurt her must be punished. The punishment must fit the crime. You must trade one life for another life. You must trade an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a hand for a hand, a foot for a foot, a burn for a burn, a bruise for a bruise, a cut for a cut.' and in Leviticus 24:19-20 it says: 'And whoever causes an injury to their neighbour must be given the same kind of injury: a broken bone for a broken bone, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. The same kind of injury a person gives another person must be given that person.' Now does any of that seem nice?"

"No." I was the only one who answered, I looked at the floor. Was it a rhetorical question?

"Good job, Tyler. No it doesn't seem nice. Nor was it nice. Jesus said 'do not resist evil.' He told us if someone hits us in the face, to let him hit us again. That is how we get the phrase 'to turn the other cheek.' It means not to seek revenge when we are harmed. Jesus said 'if anyone took us to court to take something from us, to let them have more than they expected.'" She put the bible down and turned to us. "Who knows what '**And whosoever shall compel thee to go a mile, go with him twain' means?"**

**"Something about two?" I replied. She smiled.**

**"It means '****If a soldier forces you to walk with him one mile,****go with him two.****' **In that time the law allowed a Roman soldier to make a person carry his back pack for a Roman mile, or a thousand paces. That distance is about 1.48 kilometres. No one liked being forced to carry anything any distance for a Roman soldier. Would you?"

"No!"

"Never!"

"Jesus said if they were required to carry it a mile, then carry it two miles. That is how we get the phrase 'go the extra mile.' It means we should go beyond what is expected of us in helping others. These sayings by Jesus were very hard to understand. God has a way of turning our way of thinking upside-down. Jesus showed us how much God loves us and helped us understand how we can express God's love and forgiveness to others. If a bully tries to pick a fight with you and hits you, instead of getting into the fight, walk away from it. Do not try to get even. **Be not overcome of evil, but overcome evil with good.** If we have a chance to help someone in need, we can be generous and give more than is expected of us. THAT is being like Jesus. He gave his life for us on the cross so that we can be forgiven for all of our badness. Even though we do not deserve it, Jesus went the extra mile for us. Should we pray?"

"Yes!" Diamette replied quickly.

"Well then let us pray." I bowed my head and clasped my hands together. "Dear Lord Jesus, help me to be like you and love other children, even the ones that are mean to me. Amen." I heard the bell ring and I got up and went out of the room to find a seat. The 'adults' were already walking out of their room. Dad motioned us over to where we were sitting earlier and I grudgingly obeyed.

I sat down and waited for the rest of it to play out. When Kieran walked over to his podium, everyone quieted down and waited. The musicians were already at their instruments. Klaus also paid for that.

Dad looked at me and nudged me. I smiled before dropping it. He sighed before looking away again. "Please stop pouting Tyler." I heard him whisper just low enough for me to hear. I looked away from him. I didn't want anything to do with him.

"How is everyone today?" I heard a bunch of answers and then he smiled. "We should be praising our Lord God. I want to hear you." He began to sing and the words were appearing to his song at the back of the church and everyone else sang along, standing before clapping the tune to the song.

(Marcel POV)

Our first song was over and now we were singing How Great Is Our God. Though I noticed Tyler wasn't singing at all. I looked at Dad and motioned over to him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Not right now Marcel. Wait for the offering." I nodded and kept singing.

"-How great is our God – sing with me How great is our God – and all will see How great, how great is our God" I sat down quickly and Dad followed with everyone else. I leaned against him, leaning toward his ear. Whispering, I asked "What's wrong with him?"

"He's pouting because I told him not to question me while we were in public."

"What? What is he thinking questioning you anyway?" He laughed.

"Oh Marcel, don't act like you haven't ever done such a thing." I sat up straight and ignored him for a minute as he put money into the offering.

"Well what was he questioning you about?"

"School, Marcel. He's upset also because I got onto him for his attitude."

"Well of course he's going to give you an attitude. What do you expect?"

"He's 19 years old Marcel. I'm done talking about this right now."

"Thank you. Now let's get back to singing our love for our God."

We stood, Tyler didn't. He was still angry. How long can a werewolf stay angry anyway? We sang At The Cross Love Ran Red and Oceans Where My Feet May Fail. When that was over, we sat down and Kieran called for Children's Church to begin. Ty stood up and followed Cami to the back of the building though we took a right down a hallway and entered the room there.

We sat down and she passed out snacks for everyone. Goldfish crackers and cookies. She walked over to the TV and plugged it in before standing in front of us. "Good morning children!"

"Good morning!"

"Look at these two items I brought in this morning." She held up a red beanie heart and a red rose with the thorns cut off. "What do these things remind you of?"

"Love."

"Yes. They usually remind us of LOVE. On Valentines Day we might show our love to someone by giving them a card with a pretty heart painted on it." She held the heart higher. "We might also give someone a flower to show them we love them." She raised the flower. "But this morning I brought in something else that reminds me of love." She put the two down and held up a cut out piece of paper shaped in the form of a hand and it had bunches of sand glued one. "Now, you might not want to give this to someone on Valentines Day but I will tell you why I think it reminds me of love. Love is indeed a beautiful thing like this rose-" She pointed at the rose "-but showing true love to another person often means 'getting our hands dirty'. What are some ways that we might need to wear work gloves in order to show our love is real?" No one answered, I'm pretty sure they didn't know. Nor did I. "If they needed help in the garden we could help them by pulling out some weeds. If they needed help cleaning up their house we might put on some gloves and get our hands dirty that way." She put them away again and took out her bible. "In our bible reading this morning Jesus told a story called the 'good Samaritan'. In this story there was a man who had been beaten up, robbed and was left dying on the side of the road. Some people who were supposed to love walked right around the man. He was dirty and was covered in blood and they didn't want to get their hands dirty. Then another person came along. He showed real love by bending down, cleaning off the dirt and blood, and by giving him a safe place to spend the night. Jesus said that this man was the real loving neighbour. He was willing to get his hands dirty and show real love." She bent down and picked out a movie. "Instead of reading, why don't we watch?" She smiled before putting the movie in.

Even back then people were hateful… wow. I watched the movie until Cami finally stood again, turning the TV off, putting the movie back and unplugging the TV. "So who helped the poor man. Was it the priest?"

"No."

"Was it the Levite?"

"No. It was the Samaritan."

"Why was it so unusual for the Samaritan helped him?"

"They were known for violence."

"So next time you see someone in need will you help?"

"Yes."

"Love is a wonderful and beautiful thing. But real love sometimes means we get dirty or help out in a way that is hard to do. Let's ask God to help us have that type of real love. Let us pray." I bowed my head and listened as I heard Church ending, coming to a close. "Dear God, we know that it not always easy to show real love. Help us, through your Holy Spirit to be willing to 'get our hands dirty' by helping others out even when it's hard to do. In Jesus' name – Amen!" We stood and headed out of the room out to everyone else, finding our 'parents'.

OKAY TO READ FROM HERE

"Which restaurant should we go to?" Klaus asked. I looked around.

"How about Mc'D?"

"YAY! I want kids meal so I can have a toy."

"You have tons of toys already."

"She can have whatever she wants."

(Klaus POV)

We went back home after getting them something to eat from McDonald's this time. We usually go to different restaurants every Sunday. It was a habit I'd made. I parked the car as they got out and I went followed them inside.

I watched them eat, eating myself to help pass the time. When they finished I threw their trash away, happy to help. I sat down at the table with them. As I'd said, I didn't care about their grades soo…

"Children?" That usually told them I was including them all… "I want you to bring me your homework, if you have any, so that 'we' can go over it together." They sighed and I smiled as they left the room.

When they came back, they looked bummed out. I frowned. WHY WEREN'T THEY HAPPY?! I snatched all their homework and quickly did it myself. Even if I'd been given this week's homework. They were being lenient this week I suppose though.

"There, DONE!" I smiled up at them and they were gaping at me. I frowned, holding my laughter back. "What? Did I get a question wrong?" I handed them their papers and they went through it again and again.

"Daddy? I think YOU did OUR homework."

"I did. I GAVE those exact questions to you, both easier ones and harder ones, when I was teaching you. Did I forget to mention I would be doing your homework? Every day from now on?" They jumped me, hugging me tight. I smiled at my work and hugged them all back. "Yes, I love ALL of you."

They got off eventually. "Daddy? How long do we need to go to school anyway?" I smiled as I sat up off the floor. I stood and dusted myself off before answering the question.

"Usually there are six weeks of six weeks. That would be the first week of the first six weeks of six weeks." They stared at me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I would say 180 days."

"WHAT? That's forever!"

"Forever? I think not. You've already spent 5 days meaning you've left with 175 days." I replied.

"That's still forever."

"Why don't we go do something besides for thinking about school?" I asked. They have NO idea what forever means. But they are not yet hybrids, give them some time, they'll learn.

**Have a great summer! We'll be back here later!**


	9. l'Reconstruction'l

(Kolinn POV)

I woke up again, and turned on my side. Then I noticed a scent that told me Daddy was in the room. I looked up at him and he smiled, holding up a blood bag. I frowned and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep but my stomach 'growled' at me. I was picked up and lifted out of bed. I yelped in surprise as Daddy sat down in a chair, putting me on his lap.

"Feeding time."

"Why are you up?" I yawned.

"Feeding time. You asked me if I had the same problem of waking in the middle of the night when I first turned. I never answered your question. I did. Your Uncle Elijah helped me with mine. Tyler had the same problem. I helped him through his too. I just kept it a secret I was feeding him blood at night. So why don't you feed? I'll be sitting here, waiting. You won't be allowed off my lap until you drink the whole thing, then I'll rock you back to sleep."

I yawned and opened the thing before drinking the blood bag dry, falling asleep as I did.

(Geena POV)

"Children wake up, you'll be late. You're walking to school and back today. Good for exercise. You need it." Dad said opening the window curtains. I hid under the covers.

"I am finished trying to figure out humans. I don't even want to see you."

"Awww… What'd I do?" He asked, playing with me. "UP! Now." Everyone jumped out of bed and ran to their dressing rooms. I slowly got out too.

"You are the one sending me to school."

"So? Get going Geena. Please? For Daddy?" I frowned before sighing.

"Fine I'll go just once more." He smiled.

"Good, I'll convince you again same time tomorrow." He smirked mischievously before it disappeared. I stared at him. Sometimes I felt like there was a part of him he was hiding from us all. Like a secret life or a secret about himself… maybe both. "Why are you staring at me like that for?"

"Um… Sorry Daddy." I smiled before heading off to go get myself dressed. I put on one of my thongs, a turquoise and purple mermaid dress with straps just big enough to not be spaghetti straps, those Daddy didn't approve of yet. I was in fact lucky he'd let me wear this dress. I went out wearing my sparkling gold and black high heels, they were hidden by the dress but it was great. I was still dressing this way just for Jakobe. Mm… Jakobe.

I went downstairs and sat down and my family stared at me. "What? I wanted to be pretty?"

"You'll be walking to school, you sure you want to wear those beautiful clothes?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled and picked up my fork, beginning to eat my breakfast. Hash-browns, pancakes, bacon, sausage links, eggs, and tater tots. Obviously Dad had cooked this time. I watched them as they ate and Uncle Kol was tugging on Daddy's sleeve.

"Yes Kol?"

"I wonder if Jeremy could come over?"

"… Ask Damon." Daddy ate his breakfast before setting up food for lunch and breakfast at the school… I think…

"Okay, since you children are done with your breakfast, here is your lunch, cooked by Kol, and your leftovers for breakfast, if still hungry. Remember that I don't care for grades, only your social interactions, NO close interactions however. Ask Geena." I blushed, and looked at the floor. "Don't worry love, I've been worse off than you. Ask Elijah, my father, Mikael, Finn, and the list goes on." He smiled at me and I beamed at him.

I got up and headed out the door with my backpack holding my work and my food. My siblings hurried up after me. I held my dress up enough to not step on the little too low stream. We walked for a while until finally we reached the school. It took about 20 minutes. I sat down and began to eat my breakfast again, I'd lost a lot of energy walking but it was worth it to see Jakobe Dakota.

The bell rang and I got up, throwing my trash away and keeping the food I had leftover, to class and sat down in my normal spot, looking for Jakobe the whole way. I watched Mr. Yumaka go to the front of the class and begin to draw.

"Today class we'll be going over what an element is. Does anyone know the answer first? I'll give you five extra points on your paper today if you answer correctly."

"Fire?"

"Water?"

"Air!"

"Wind!"

"No, I mean scientifically. Though yes those are elements just not the ones I'm talking about. Anyone else with any bright ideas?" I looked around at everyone else, no one even raised their hands. I raised mine immediately. "Yes Ms..."

"Geena."

"Yes Geena?"

"An element is a chemical substance that is made up out of atoms having the same number of protons in their atomic nuclei and cannot be broken down into a more simple substance and they are distinguished by their atomic number, which is also their number of protons." Shit… I'm not supposed to be smart…

"Correct, because you gave so much detail, I'll give you ten points more on your paper today. Now does anyone know what an atom is?" No one raised their hand. "An atom is the basic unit of an element. Who can tell me what the first element is? Besides for Geena?" No one answered his question. "Come on, any guess? An educated guess? A hypothesis?" Still no one. He pointed over to the wall and they looked at the Periodic Table.

"Hydrogen?"

"Yes, congratulations Mr..."

"Randel."

"Congratulations Randel. Now open your books and study the Periodic Table and I'll hand out your today's papers." He began to pass out papers and I took mine, sighing when I saw what I had to do. I had to say what elements had how many protons, neutrons, electrons and the atomic number. "Now you'll be asked for the protons, neutrons, electrons and the atomic number. So what is a neutron?"

"A neutron is a subatomic particle of about the same mass as a proton but without an electric charge, present in all atomic nuclei except those of ordinary hydrogen." Krysta answered.

"Five points to you, Ms?"

"Krysta."

"What is an electron?"

"An electron is a stable subatomic particle with a charge of negative electricity, found in all atoms and acting as the primary carrier of electricity in solids."

"Mr?"

"Kevin."

"Five points to you Kevin. Now I'll tell you the difference between them. An electron is present OUTSIDE the nucleus of an atom, are NEGATIVELY charged, and spread around the nucleus. A proton is present IN the nucleus of an atom, POSITIVELY charged, and are closely bound. A neutron is present IN the nucleus of an atom, they are NEUTRAL, and they are closely bound. Now which is charged what?"

"Protons are charged positive, neutrons are charged negative and electrons are charged..."

"Protons are positive, neutrons are neutral, electrons are negative."

"Correct Ms?"

"Jennifer."

"Five points. Now I'll work out the first one with you. Now which one should we do? Mm… Let me see here." He looked down at the Periodic Table. "How about we do Gold? Everyone likes that material. So first we should define it's name. That's easy, it's Gold. Now the letters used to describe it on the Periodic Table is Au. So is it a Metal, Gas or what is it? Is it metal, non-metal, metalloid? It's a Transition Metal. Now we start on the actual paper for today. How many protons are there in Gold? Well the protons are the what again?"

"Atomic number!"

"And what is the atomic number of Gold?"

"79."

"Atomic number of Gold is 79. So there are 79 protons. Now an interesting fact, there are rows and columns but they have their own names for the Periodic Table in Science. A group is a column and a period is a row. An important fact of elements is that an atom MUST HAVE an EQUAL number of protons and electrons. If you remember that you should do well on your first test. So if Gold has 79 protons there are how many electrons?"

"79!"

"Five points to the both of you. So neutrons, let's find those next. What is this number under the Au of the Gold?" I looked over to see the number 196.97. "What does it come to if you round it? I'm sure you guys already started your Math classes."

"197 for the atomic mass."

"Correct. Five points to you. The nucleus is made up of protons AND neutrons. So we have the equation: Mass Number = (Number of Protons) + (Number of Neutrons). It's on the back of your Science book. So now if only we had the mass number and number of protons… didn't we just decide that the mass was 197?"

"Yes sir we did."

"And the number of protons?"

"79."

"So we have the equation easier, anyone have a calculator?" He began to pass out calculators. When he finished he stood back up at the front. "Our new equation is 197=79+?. Who knows what to do next?"

"We're supposed to switch it around. If we can't add then we minus the 79 from both… sides?"

"Yes you minus 79 from both sides, and that gives us what number? We all have calculators." He waited for a few minutes while we did the Math on our calculators. I subtracted 79 from 197 and got 118. I did it again just to make sure. "We get 118 neutrons. That is a LOT of neutrons isn't it? So now you guys know how to do this. So get to work and the rest will be your homework." I sighed. Of course… homework… but the last time Daddy did it. I got to work quickly and began to write down numbers and sooner than I thought it would the bell rang.

I packed up my things as the teacher spoke. "Since my class is so smart, you all get five extra points. Good luck with your homework and your next classes!" I smiled and got up, my backpack hanging off one shoulder, and headed off to my next class, which was Technology with Ms. Towning.

When I sat down, I saw the strangest thing sitting in the back of the room. It had a flashlight that was connected to the large square and it had two large bells and had a turn thingy. I waited for class to begin and soon came in Ms. Towning.

"Hello class. Who can tell me what that thing is?" She walked to the back of the classroom. She bent down to a black bag and pulled out a large white thingy. "How about now? … No?" She bent down again and pulled out a white square with a phone thingy on it. "How about now?" I raised my hand. "Yes Geena?"

"A telephone thing?"

"Not sure? I agree it is quite a long time ago for these things." She pulled out what must have been a cordless phone. "Now are you sure?"

"Those are phones!"

"Yes they are phones, as are these." She pulled out an old cell phone, a flippy and a few more that I actually knew, including my phone. "These are phones. But they work differently. Some don't even work anymore. Some you might have seen in the 20's. So can you guess what these are?" She pulled out more phones. "They all work differently and I want to go over the vintage phone, and I want to go over the rotary phone." She took the crosley phone, the candlestick phone, and the rotary dial phone up to the front of the class. "So class which phone do you want to go over first?" She began to hand out papers. I was supposed to write down how each phone worked and when they were invented and at the bottom of the paper I was allowed to put down which was my favourite phone. "We'll go over how they work next class maybe, because I have a video for you to watch. Jeremy Clarkson Inventions That Changed The World Telephones. Take notes while you watch this." She sat down at her desk and turned on the over head projector. She went to her Firefox browser, her favourites, then chose a YouTube video named Class One.

Then the screen began to load and a man began to speak. She full screened it. I watched the video entranced by what he was saying. Samuel Morse, first inventor. Morse Code. Electronic Telegraph. Alexander Graham Bell looks kinda like Santa Claus with his beard and moustache. In 1871. Elisha Gray sounds a lot like Elijah and looks like Abraham Lincoln. A child, his nephew helped him learn how to make the phone. Thomas Wattson helped Alexander. Elisha's nephew once again HELPED him in the invention of the telephone with two cans and a piece of string. 1874 Elisha Gray went to Chicago with basis of what we know as the telephone. Wattson's reed was stuck and they made a primitive microphone. Bell's man arrived before Gray's man did, but they both would get jobs. The man was bribed and gave Gray's idea to Bell. So NOT fair. March 1876 Bell made a phone call. Elisha Gray made the telephone with the help of his nephew no matter what anyone says. Gray died at the age of 66. Bell made the AT&amp;T phone company. 20 years earlier though, enter Antonio Meucci, another man proclaimed to create the telephone. His wife Esther was suffering from arthritis.

"Okay so now that we've watched that video it'll help you with your homework tonight. This is how most of our classes will happen, but the ones that don't will be used for reviewing and testing. Thank you and have a nice day." She said and when she finished the bell rang. I packed my things and headed off to my next class. Astronomy with Mr. and Mrs. Steinbeck.

When I got there, there was a book on every table. On the front of the class was also set up with videos. When everyone was here, the teachers stood up, handing out papers, one with links from YouTube and one paper that we had to write on. When that was done, they stood at the front of the room.

"We have a few videos for you guys to watch and then we want you to read the preface of the book for the rest of class. For homework you will read chapter one and watch the videos we have set up for you." Mrs. Steinbeck said.

"So without further ado, here begins your learning of your place in the universe and how it works around you." Mr. Steinbeck finished for her and pressed play. I sighed but watched the videos like I was supposed to.

"One more video then you can start reading." We watched that video and I was beginning to wonder how I keep all this info in my head. I must be a genius. "Now you should all start reading your books. A notable fact."

"Those books on your desk? Those are now yours until the end of this year, keep them in good care. That will be part of your final grade." Okay I prefer Technology class so far.

"Since you were all so good during that series of videos, we'll listen to some Astronomy songs about planets and such." I picked up my book and began to read. The introductory was actually kind of cool. How could a man on earth be looking up at a man who is also looking up at the man looking at him? How can they both be looking up? Because they are on different planets… or balls of mass anyway.

What or who created the universe? God did. Does it exist for a reason or is it a random place devoid of all reason? Of course it exists for a reason… that I don't know… I looked up when I finished reading to see that a few others had finished too. It was a long read but it was cool. Then I watched the music videos of Astronomy as the others finished their readings.

When we all finished reading Mr. Steinbeck spoke up after letting the last song finish. "So since class is almost over, I thought it prudent to remind you all of your tonight's homework. Watch the videos and read chapter one. Also you'll need to define the vocabulary of Chapter One and you will have a quiz on your homework so don't expect to just skip by without the videos and reading."

"So good luck with your homework and your next class." Mrs. Steinbeck said, waving and the bell rang. I packed up my things and walked over to my next class which was… Math with Mrs. Alberqa.

I sat down and waited for class to begin. I wasn't the first one here but it was okay. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my ear buds and listened to my music, bored. When everyone had sat down Mrs. Alberqa stood and went to the board and began to write. When she finished she turned to us.

"We did an introduction to Algebra last week so we can start something new. What do you think this is?" I looked up to see a bunch of numbers in a straight line, above it was something like a ruler and at the ends were arrows. Am I supposed to know what that is? Okay fine, Dad taught us this and THAT is why he doesn't care what our grades are. But I am NOT raising my hand. I am a stupid pretty girl. Because I choose to be. "Anyone?"

"A bunch of numbers." Some people laughed and she shook her head.

"It's a number line. So if I were to circle this number." She circled the 6. "And this number." She circled the 3. "Which one is smaller?"

"Three."

"Which is the bigger number?"

"Six."

"Writing the numbers down on a number line-" She circled the whole thing. Man I miss home. This is boring. "-makes it easier to remember which number is bigger or smaller. Just like I asked. I encourage you to draw these if you are having problems on your Math problems. These numbers are negative." She circled the left half of the line. "These numbers are positive." She circled the right side. I miss Uncle Elijah. Where's Jakobe? I don't remember if I have class with him. I put my hand in my pocket, but I was wearing a dress. It was in my backpack. "The numbers go on forever. On both sides." She drew infinite signs on both sides. "So to continue, which of these numbers are smaller?" She drew triangles around -2 and 5.

"-2 is smaller because it has a negative on it."

"Correct and with these numbers?" She squared -6 and -5. "Any idea on which is smaller?"

"-6?"

"Correct, you're right. And if it's smaller than the other number is larger right?" They nodded and I began to inch my hand over to my phone since her back was turned. I grabbed it and hid it from her using my other hand. First I'll text Uncle Elijah. "To add we always move RIGHT. To subtract we always move LEFT." I looked at my screen and went to the menu, text, Uncle Eli… since his whole name wouldn't fit. Now absolute value means how far is it from zero, doesn't matter if it's negative or positive. So now I'll hand out your work for today, if you don't finish it then it's homework." She began to pass out the work. I hid my phone under my hands. I hadn't even texted yet.

I hid my phone in my sleeve before putting it back where it had been. I looked at my paper before picking up my pencil. 'Which number is bigger: 5 or -5? Draw a number line to help you.' I drew a number line, Daddy had taught us an easy way to draw straight lines… okay fine. He taught us how to draw and paint.

The bell rang sooner than I thought and I looked at my time table to see where I was headed next. Lunch? AWESOME! Jakobe Dakota, here I come! I got up after packing my things and strolled right down to the cafeteria. I sat down where they'd been last time. Where we usually ate together. I waited as everyone began to file in and began to get worried as the bell rang for the other class tardy bell.

I waited one more minute before it clicked on who saw them last. Dad did… did he do something to them? I got up and went into the office. They looked up at me. "I'm so sorry but can I see the principal?"

"Mr. Koenig?"

"No." I shook my head. "Mr. Dakota."

"He is not here anymore. He got another job opportunity in Seattle I think it was? If you want to see Mr. Koenig then we could set up an appointment." I shook my head, furious.

"No thank you." I left the office, left the building and fast paced my way all the way home, there before I thought I would be. Whatever, lunch is longer than that anyway. I just won't be able to make my next class. I entered the house and headed toward Dad's office immediately. I threw the door open and walked in to see him sitting down at his desk, feet on the desk.

"What did you do! Jakobe's not here anymore!" He looked up after a minute.

"Geena? What are you doing here? It's still school time." I shoved his foot off the desk.

"Where is he?!"

"He isn't here anymore? His father must have moved. Sorry love."

"NO! YOU had something to do with this Dad! I just KNOW you did! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"GEENA! WATCH your tone love. We need to get you back to school now or you won't be there for your next class. I had nothing to do with it. Why did you come home?" He said getting up. He grabbed my arm and led me to the car and buckled me in.

"Jakobe isn't here anymore. Who am I supposed to have lunch with?"

"Hmm. Your siblings?" I sighed. I needed to get over this anger or I'll get in trouble but I have the right to be angry because my boyfriend's gone. My very first boyfriend. I sighed.

"Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"You may ask as many as your heart desires my lovely sweetheart." He smiled at me and I almost flushed. He talks weird. He talks like that to Mom, Hayley, and Caroline. Sometimes Aunt Bekah.

"You said I could talk to you about anything I wanted right?"

"Yes, of course. Your needs and wants are important to me and I would love to hear what you have to say."

"AND you'll listen?" I asked as he parked at the school… how did he get here so fast?

"Yes, I give Elijah's word I'll listen but I don't promise that it might or might not change my mind."

"I have the right to be angry, even if it's not with you, because my very first boyfriend just walked right out of my life. He dropped some other girl JUST for ME. He loves ME. He even tried to-" I stopped and looked at him. He was between anger and sympathy.

"Have close interactions with you?"

"Yes. At school. But I know that if I misbehave you'll be upset with me. So I'm torn between what I should feel and what I should do." I frowned and leaned back in the seat. I looked in the mirror and saw what might have been Uncle Elijah. I blinked and it was gone. I'm imagining things.

"You want my advice love?"

"Yes, please Daddy."

"Well, first, let's consider something. I've heard from Diamette that, one way or another, he was dropping a girl for her before he met you and then 'dropped' Diamette so he could love you. Those other boys? What did they say, or what did HE say, when they saw you or sat together the first time?"

"His new girl. Something like his sixth girl."

"So he's a player. The reason I should know this is because… back when I was a kid when I was trying to tell Elijah, or Uncle Elijah, that love is a weakness… I was also a player. I had interactions with any woman I wanted. Though myself, I eventually treated them badly before getting rid of them and replacing them with a new one."

"..."

"So second, let's see his record. How many time's he been in High School?"

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

"So you just loved him for his looks and behaviour, the empty promises of love and affection for a sweetheart like you?"

"He said he's failed High School so many times he couldn't count but that he's supposed to have graduated already. Or something like that."

"So he's too old for you anyway. So that is two things we've got a problem with. Your heart is angry. You loved him but your mind knows what is right, my little angel. You have to go get your things and get ready for your next class. You have fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Daddy… I guess."

"Your welcome Geena… I guess." I laughed at him before kissing his cheek goodbye.

(Klaus POV)

I watched her walk into the school before screeching off to drive home. I had been waiting for her to realize that they were gone… I DID have something to do with his being absent from that school but she didn't need to know that. Besides, she'll probably figure it out next year when she learns to compel people.

I walked into the house and saw Genevieve waiting for me. "What was wrong with her? I heard her screaming." I smiled before putting my hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes in pleasure before sighing.

"Nothing my lovely love. She was just upset about Dakota leaving."

"I'm sorry?"

"A player boy who I might or might not have convinced to leave her alone, him and his friends." I smiled at her and she sighed. "She's safe. I promise. You know I never lie about my children's safety love. Go back to what you were doing."

"Cooking lunch. Join me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have to actually start getting some work done and I promised to write Damon a letter about Kai. He's finally deciding on who should keep him and who shouldn't."

"The children haven't even met him yet. How are they going to respond to him?"

"Easy, I'll just tell them that he's been hiding because he's shy. Besides, they've seen him but they just never decided to keep him to memory." She gasped. I frowned. Oops.

"You've compelled them to forget about him?"

"Yes my love I have and have been doing so… except for Tyler and Marcel. Kolinn, Geena, and Diamette only know about the people in the factions and our family. Is that wrong of me to do that to them?"

"No, I'm sure you had your reasons." She kissed me and I immediately kissed her back before she turned and left to cook. I walked into my office again to see Elijah already sitting there. I smiled at him.

"Yes Elijah?"

"Niklaus, what did you do to that boy and his friends, maybe even their parents?"

"It was just business Elijah. Nothing less, nothing more. Now get out." I looked at the door and back at him. He stood up and began to walk over to me.

"Tell me what you did please, are they dead or did you relocate them?"

"Only one is dead, another one is to be blamed for his death, however one of them is in Seattle."

"When did you have the time do that? Perhaps when you told me you were going to talk to your father? Or perhaps you did it when you were coming back? Or you never went back to him that night." I shoved him.

"SHUT UP ELIJAH! You want to know what I did? YES! I never did go back to the Akatai camp, instead I used that time to conduct a very large plan I'd made as soon as I figured out that Geena was with him." I shoved him again and… tried to vamp off from him but he'd grabbed my wrist. I glared at him with daggers before Elijah opened his mouth again. Another lecture.

(Geena POV)

PE was almost over and I was dribbling a basketball down the court, 'trying' to play basketball. Ty had taught me how to play the sport, along with Kolinn and Diamette, so I'd learned to have fun with it, not to mention we had to participate because if we don't we don't get points.

I smiled and made one last shot before I sadly heard the bell ring. The coaches began to clap. "Team 1 wins." Coach Pate said. I picked up my backpack and walked out, headed for my next class, Office Assistant. I'd get to meet this Mr. Koenig. Maybe it's the one Ty doesn't like and gets in trouble a lot. We rarely saw Ty in trouble.

I sat down and waited to be called upon, waiting with my friend Krysta. I looked at her. "Guess what Krysta?"

"What?"

"We have a new principal. His name's Mr. Koenig. Do you know him?"

"No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?"

"No, but Ty is supposed to know him."

"How does he know him?"

"He used to get in trouble a lot with him. I can't wait to see him in trouble."

"That's not nice."

"Sorry but can you blame me?"

"I remember him only once getting in trouble. But if he wants to be good, do good then he can. You however are a lost cause." I giggled at her.

"So true. I am a lost cause."

"Can one of you take this to Ms. Kernezeck?"

"I can! I have her for a teacher."

"One of you take this to Mr. Kalisek." I stood up and took the note from her and headed out to room B215. This school was actually kind of cool. He he. That rhymes. I gave the note to Mr. Kalisek and headed out, because it wasn't one that I needed to stay for anyway.

I sat down and waited for this class period to end and eventually it did and I headed out for my English class with Mr. Tamaká. Today we were reading a story and answering questions. For homework we had to write an essay on the story we read. Ugh.

When that was done, I went to my almost favourite class, History, where I sat with my siblings. I sat down and waited for Mr. Woods to begin class. He'd been handing out papers to us when we came in. I read the paper to see what we were doing today in class.

'Read this list of names and choose one you are most interested in. You will write a three page paper on whomever you choose and it WILL be for a grade. You have one week to turn this in. It will be due on Friday. This is a list of infamous people from the past:' I looked down and circled the one that looked the most interesting.

I looked at Tyler and gave him my most devilish smile I could make. He frowned. "What is it Geena?"

"Guess who our principal is."

"Mr. Dakota, yeah I know. So you should back off Jakobe before Dad finds out. Oh! Wait… he already does." I glared at him. He suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry Geena, I shouldn't have said that." I took a deep breath before smiling again.

"Wrong." I sung. He lifted a brow and I smiled even more, out of glee. "It's Mr. Koenig." He gawked at me and then shook his head. "Sorry Ty Ty but it is. I wonder, do you know him?" He sighed before the teacher came in and closed the door. I turned immediately to the front of the class. He looked at us before speaking.

"I have already given all of you your homework for today. It is due THIS Friday. Now please take out your notebooks and let's begin our notes for today." We groaned and he smiled. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry I don't have a video this time but sometimes you do, sometimes you don't."

I pulled out my pencil and paper and began to write every word he said, taking notes was boring because we kind of already know this and THAT is why Dad shouldn't be sending us to school. The point of school is to learn. I guess I should stop complaining about already knowing what their trying to teach. It doesn't get me anywhere.

Before the class ended, Mr. Woods sat down at his desk and spoke. "When I call your name, come up here and select who you're doing. When your done with that, you may leave. Now." He began to call out names and eventually he got to us. "Diamette Mikaelson…" Diamette went up there and circled a name, Mr. Woods wrote something down, and again called out one of us. "Geena Mikaelson…" I got up, grabbed my things, went up to his desk and circled the same name I had chosen earlier. I watched him write down the name of the person I'd chosen before he called out Kolinn. I left the room and sat with Dia. Kolinn came out a minute later, followed by Marcel the next minute. Finally Tyler came out.

We left the building to see bikes and Uncle Kol. He smiled before getting on one and riding in a circle. I began to laugh before taking one, my siblings followed and Uncle Kol led the way home on his bike. When we were home, Daddy greeted us and took our backpacks before taking all of our homework.

"Any homework I need to know about?"

"No we have papers for all our homework. History we chose infamous people to write about. Bad people from the past."

"There is no such thing as bad people Diamette." Caroline replied, walking in with a bag. "Dinner's ready. I cooked it Klaus."

"Hm. Thank you very much for your kind efforts. Go eat your dinners." Daddy took our homework to his office before coming back out. "KOL! PUT that down NOW!" I looked over to see Uncle Kol about to smash a jar of honey on the floor. He smiled before speaking.

"You sure you want me to put it down brother?" Dad snatched the jar and put it on the counter. He glared at Kol and Kol looked at the ground. "Um. Sorry Nik. I just wanted to have some fun."

"Sit down Kol. Eat your dinner. Maybe I won't get angry with you." Kol immediately sat down and began to eat. Dad sighed before snatching the silverware. "I MEANT after we prayed for it."

"Maybe you should be clearer next time." Dad grabbed Kol's wrist and began to drag him out. "Wait, Nik! I was just joking."

"You have been testing my patience for too…" I looked around before getting up to go help Uncle Kol. However, Uncle Elijah caught me in a hug and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him before returning it.

"I'm sure they'll be back in a minute G."

"But Daddy might hurt him."

"Daddy would never hurt Uncle Kol."

I sat down with a sigh and after a minute a teary eyed Uncle Kol sat down followed after a sombre Daddy. "Shall we begin? Sorry we're late."

"Nonsense. I'm sure whatever you did Kol deserved." Dad just frowned at him.

"Be quiet Elijah. I still remember you and your annoying self. Kol I can do something about." We prayed before we began to eat our dinner and I sat on Uncle Kol's lap after I finished and cuddled into his chest, giving him a hug. He squirmed at first before he got comfortable and hugged me back.

"Children? How was your day? Mine was okay but then I had to deal with Elijah, Kol and my family."

"Mine was great. I feel bad for Uncle Kol. What'd you do to him?"

"… The same thing I would have done to any of you had you back talked me." I blushed and hid my face in Uncle Kol's chest.

"You scared her Niky."

"Did not! I'm not afraid of anything." I smiled.

"Mine was okay."

"Not too bad."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Good. Bath time and then Bed time. I'll be up doing your homework so don't worry." He smiled as if we would comply with his demand of instant bed time… okay fine we don't have a choice. I sighed and got up.

"I'll bathe you Geena!" Kol called, following me. I laughed and ran.

"You have to catch me first!" I began to run around the house and finally he caught me, by my waist. "You win. You can bathe me."

I took a bath before going to my dresser and choosing my too long silky pyjamas and getting in bed with Uncle Kol. I smiled and he began to read a bedtime story to me. I beamed at him before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Mr Koenig

Note: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this might be worth it. Someone complained that Klaus was treating them like their 5 years old when their 15. That's only because it's their first two weeks I promise.

(Tyler POV)

I was busy eating my food, listening to Dad talk about what was in the videos for Astronomy and what he answered for our papers before he ate his breakfast. I had a friend already who went to all my classes with me. They'd get me my work and I'd go to History Class because that was the one with my siblings.

"So how do you like your classes?"

"I love them. Especially with not having to worry about my grades but friendship." I replied, hoping he'd take that answer. The others gave shorter answers. He smiled at us before passing out dessert. I smiled and grabbed mine and began to eat, slowly.

"Nik, can't we stop sending them off? I miss having someone to play with. You're the King. You can do as you please without _any _consequences. Right?" Uncle Kol asked, he was begging and it'd only been a week. I however would also start begging if I find out Geena was right. Dad sighed.

"NO. Now stop asking or I'll send you too." Kol's only reply was a mischievous grin. Dad frowned. "AND I'll care about your grades Kol. You are an Ori- my brother. So I should care more for you anyway. Besides you don't really have a brain do you?"

"Niklaus, Kol, stop fighting." Uncle Finn replied.

"Shut it Finn. However you're right. Children, go to school." I got up and headed off to the bus stop. They followed me. I sat down on the bus and watched the scenery go by. We reached the school before I thought we would so I packed my things up before getting off and headed over to the bathroom.

I waited and then left when the bell rang. I walked around, looking for that computer lab, no one ever went in there. Not since this was the beginning of the school year anyway. I found the door before sitting down and turning the computer on. I had closed the door behind me and as a smart kid, I left the lights off.

Good thing this was High School. Though if it'd been college would be great too. Then I wouldn't have to stay here that long. I'd have more breaks. I opened a private window on the internet and looked up some games to play to pass the time, then I looked up some articles about Mystic Falls, looked on Twitter for Jeremy Gilbert and Kai Parker, then looked on Facebook too. I bet _they _are having a time of their lives. I am stuck here trying to find things to do.

After a while I turned the computer off, it was lunch time. I got up and opened the door… before walking right into the principal. It was indeed Mr. Koenig. Oops. I ran from him before he noticed me and sat in the cafeteria with my siblings, Geena was now sitting with us. I smiled.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence today sister."

"Oh whatever Tyler, shut up."

"Ooh. I'm telling Uncle Kol." She picked up her juice and aimed it at my head. "Wait! I'm sorry. I was just kidding." I said, calming her down. She activated her werewolf gene. I just remembered that. Kolinn was now a hybrid and Geena was a werewolf/witch hybrid and Diamette was still a witch/deactivated werewolf. Marcel, obviously, was a vampire. He was older than all of us by 200 years?

"Do any of you want to try reading a book in the library?" Diamette asked. I shook my head. Marcel nodded and Kolinn smiled. Geena however shook her head. "Three over two, we go to the library?" I laughed.

"Fine. We'll come."

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well then let's go. We've nothing better to do anyway." I got up and followed them to the library and looked around at all the books. I looked in the fiction books, besides who likes non fiction? I found five books and went to check them out.

"Do you have your school ID card?" I nodded and dug through my backpack, pulling out my ID and handed it over.

"You can keep it."

"No you need it." She said, smiling, laughing. She handed it back and checked the books out for me. My siblings checked out books too and I sat down in the back, opened one of the books and began to read. Diamette sat right by me and read over my shoulder… Geena read her own book. Kolinn read from a magazine, Konami, and Marcel was messing with his phone.

I heard the bell ring but I kept reading. Marcel looked up and grabbed my book, placed a bookmark, and left. I would have growled at him and snatched it back but Dad had taught me better than that… and Geena and Diamette were still here. I sighed, stood and headed off to my next class but stopped at the exit once I realized I had no clue where I was supposed to go next. I took a look at my schedule and realized I had English next.

I looked up and headed off to the closest corner of the school. I looked around. No one was watching and everyone was moving left, right, and sliding between each other. I opened the door and left the school as quickly as possible before vamping off to the park. I sighed and sat down before pulling out another one of my books and reading again. This one was titled Devil-Devil by G W Kent. My other books were Man On The Move by Otto de Kat, The Mind Game by Hector MacDonald, and The Story Of Lucy Gault by William Trevor.

I read at least two chapters before I realized that someone was watching me. I looked up to see a woman on a park bench. It wasn't anyone I knew but something told me I better get back to the school. After all I still needed to turn in my History Essay.

I got up, closed my book, marking my place with my ID and then vamped off back to my school before anyone noticed my absence. I sat down in History class by my siblings and pulled out my History essay. I'd given Richard my homework for my other classes so he'd turned in my other work. I didn't have to worry.

"Good morning class. Or is that Good Afternoon?" He and some of the students laughed. "Today we'll be going over…" I listened to him talk but I payed more attention to my book. Marcel kicked my chair and I turned my eye from my book to him.

"Stop."

"Today we will learn how the United States was discovered in the first place, before we settled the land." I read my history book while he spoke everything. He must have a good memory. When we finished the chapter, he had us answer the questions on sheets of paper. "Remember, History Essay due on Friday. Once your questions and answers are done, turn them into this tray. This is for your class period. Period Eight." I smiled. This was too easy. I answered my questions, waited for them to be done too and then I turned mine in, packed my bag besides for my book and walked out of the room.

"So we can actually leave now?" asked Geena. I grabbed the papers from Richard as I walked out and quickly stuffed those in my backpack for later. I nodded at him, gave him my $20 as I promised and left.

"Seems like it Geena." I replied before heading downstairs. Geena smiled, got up and slid down the banister. I groaned. "Not in public dumbie."

"So what? It's fun. Try it. I mean they forbid us from using the elevator so why not make going down the stairs fun?" I smiled and copied what she did, followed by Kolinn and Diamette.

"What are you three doing?" asked Uncle Elijah. I jumped. "Your father sent me to pick you up. So here I am." He smiled but he was still being stern. I pointed at Geena. "Tyler, please do refrain from pointing fingers." He waited and I saw them just stand there. I walked to him and headed out to where he would have parked the car. They followed me and then Uncle Elijah led the way to his vehicle. "Please do not make me repeat my question."

"We were having fun Uncle Elijah."

"Please do not do that again. You could have hurt yourselves." I nodded.

"Sorry Uncle Elijah."

"Sorry Uncle Elijah."

"Sorry Uncle Elijah."

We buckled into his van and he drove us home and like yesterday, when we went inside the house, Dad took our homework to his office. We were led to the dining room and we had supper. However this time we were allowed to stay up.

"You may have some fun before I send you all to bed. How was school? Have you made any friends yet? It's been… a week of school days?"

"Yes Daddy. It's been a week." Diamette answered. "I have been too busy trying to do my work to talk and make friends."

"I've made some friends but then they left." Geena retorted. Dad frowned.

"I had a great day and I made a friend. His name is Richard." I told him before Geena could say too much. He smiled.

"So at least one of you seemed to make a friend. What about you Kolinn? Marcel?"

"I made a new friend. Her name is Krysta." Kolinn replied. Dad shook his head.

"You have known her since you were four years old Kolinn. She does not count as a 'new' friend. Try again."

"Mary is her friend and I made friends with her… does that count?"

"I suppose it does. Marcel?"

"I've not said a word since I started going."

"… So that is a 'you haven't even tried'?"

"Yes Dad, I've not tried."

"Well try harder. Or start trying. You are dismissed." I got up and headed to Kol's room and dropped off one of my library books, The Mind Game. He'd know I was telling him to read it. I turned on his TV and put in a race car game, the one Jer had sent us for one Christmas.

When I was getting bored, Kol came in and began to play with me. We rolled down hills in cars and flipped them, and sometimes I even got my car to flip and roll down the hills. The next thing I knew though, Kol had rammed into my car and it had blown up, restarting me at the beginning.

"So did Dad say if or when Jeremy and Kai are coming over?"

"Jeremy will be here on Saturday and Kai will be living with us from now on. Ric and Joe can't handle him anymore but you know Kai will probably just come over for a while and then go back. I wonder how Nik will explain Kai's age and why we know him and they don't."

"So… Kai might become a Mikaelson?"

"Depends on Damon and Nik."

"I hope not. It'd be weird to have a best friend become a brother but Klaus is fond of adopting those he takes a strong liking to. Don't you think it'd be odd to have a best friend for a nephew?"

"Nope. Ty? Can I teach you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I your Uncle?"

"Yes… kind of."

"I AM. Now are you my nephew?"

"The answer would have to be yes."

"Did we not become best friends when we first met Kai?"

"Yes, we did didn't we?"

"Yes we did. So we're best friends AND your my nephew."

"… Your point?"

"I've already got a nephew that's one of my best friends. Niky and I are best friends, he just doesn't show it. Right now he cares about his children, eventually he'll move off from his 'Father' mode and back to his 'killer' mode. I've seen it happen."

"I thought Marcel was his first kid."

"That he claimed as his. The first kid he claimed was Marcel."

"Tyler, bedtime! Brush your teeth and take a bath." I sighed and got ready for bed. Got in bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow I might attend class for real this time.


End file.
